The Heat of Disire in Fairy Tail
by The Fire Key
Summary: What will happend if Lucy will be alone a rainy day and falls asleep and Natsu will came then? Well .. read and find out ... / DS: I am working on the next request chapter so don't worry .. : / TheFireKey
1. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail

**The heat of disire in Fairy Tail**

**: I don't own Fairy Tail , Hiro Mashima own it.**

_I just did this chapter and the text..._

**AND no THIS is not a REAL Fairy Tail chapter , I just MADE it up !**

_ANYWAY.. Enjoy ;_)

**OH! ages under fifteen can not read ! To mutch lust in this for them !**

* * *

**Lucy** lay in her bed with open eyes and listen to the rain pattering outside.

She sighed and cuddled herself in her new quilt.

It was too quiet in the room seemed to her and lifted her head to throw an eye on her sofa in the corner.

It was empty. She sighed and stood up out of bed with a bored look.

He was not here.

No wonder it was so quiet in her apartment.

She walked with a shuffling gait towards the kitchen to pour a glass of milk.

She heard the sound of the rain and still decided to call on Plue.

She took a sip of her glass with ice cold milk, and went into her room to retrieve her keys.

**- I open the gate of the dog, Nicolas!**

A poof was heard before the white Plue with carrot nose and white body came up and waved their hands.

**- Puun puun!**

**Lucy** smiled and Plue began to dance around and clap his hands in rhythm.

**Lucy** sighed again, she was really bored.

_"Where was he ? He usually always be here when I wake up .."_ thought** Lucy,** and sighed, her eyes fixed on her window.

Plue had settled on her bed and sat next to her gazing out the window too.

**- Pun?**

**Lucy** shook her head and smiled at Plue.

Plue said no more, but looked only to his owner who was sitting with empty eyes and looked out the window.

**- Where are you Natsu?** , **Lucy** sighed and dropped her head on the window sill.

She closed her brown eyes and listened to the rain that beat against her window.

Plue patted his owner on his back before he went back to his spirit world.

**Lucy** fell asleep shortly there after and did not notice when the window of her room opened and out jumped a man entered.

The man looked at** Lucy** and pulled off his coat he had to protect a bit from the hard rain outside.

**Happy** was not with him this time because he hated the rain. He was after all a cat.

The man ran his hand through her damp pink hair and walked over to** Lucy.**

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed and laid her down gently.

He would just get up to grab the blanket when Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him down with them in bed.

First **Natsu** shrugged and looked at** Lucy**, but she was still asleep.

He tried to release her grip, but it was as if** Lucy** would not let his arm at all.

**Lucy**, however, drew** Natsu** closer to her enormous breasts.

**Natsu** tried to wake** Lucy** but she really slept like a log.

**Natsu** sighed and tried to breath with his face pressed into her huge bust.

**- Natsu ...** murmured **Lucy** and **Natsu** froze.

_"Was she awake?"_ thought** Natsu** and lifted his head as much as he could to check on **Lucy**.

**Lucy** was still asleep with his eyes closed and** Natsu** sighed out of relief.

**- Natsu .. the tickle ... **,** Lucy** mumbled and giggled.

_"What the hell she dreams about?"_ thought** Natsu** and ripped away from her chest and took a deep breath.

**- Natsu .. Your horny flame!** ,** Lucy** giggled again and pulled** Natsu** with him in motion so he was over her.

**- Touch me .. yes .. there ... touch me ... more .. so nice ..** , **Lucy** moaned and threw her head back and forth on her pillow.

**Natsu** did not understand what it was something she dreamed about, really.

But for the first time he saw how her neck was exposed in an attractive manner.

_"Have her neck always been like that attractive?"_ thought** Natsu** and leaned forward and brought his lips to her neck.

**- More ..** **Lucy** gasped and her eyelids moved.

Natsu raised his head and looked at **Lucy**.

He did not know what sorts of things she really was dreaming but he was going to find it out no matter what it was.

**- Not there .. Naughty Natsu ..** giggled** Lucy** and **Natsu** rolled his eyes.

He searched with his eyes and there was even a thought and a need to touch her breasts.

_"Has she always had such a beautiful body that I never thought of?"_ thought **Natsu** and unbuttoned her cardigan she wore over her tight blue tank top.

He took care of her was a tight tank top and threw it on the floor along with the cardigan.

He saw her lace bra in pink with just a few few words on both cups.

**Lick**. **Me**. stood there and he could not help but growl at.

He thought it was getting hotter in the room so he pulled off his pants and the belt.

He drew a finger across her breasts sticking out of the hives and could not resist pulling his tongue over them.

**- More ..** groaned** Lucy** and** Natsu** could not resist.

He did not know what was happening in him but it was a wonderful feeling.

As if something inside him wanted out. He could smell her skin and he was even more hungrier.

He began to let his tongue slide down from the breast to the stomach and down to where the hip.

A wonderful scent he never knew he had to sent before was there under and he just wanted to rip off her skirt that she wore.

It was something that screamed for him to tear it away.

He had never had this feeling and he just wanted to touch her more and more,

he did not know why but the animal in him had awakened for the first time, and** Lucy** was really special for him.

He heard her breathing heavier and faster in irrigular pace.

He felt himself that he did exactly the same.

He could not resist anymore, he was really forced and wake her.

**- Lucy ..** , tried** Natsu** and shook her.

He felt his own hands touched her lovely soft and smooth skin, and he growled again and tried to resist.

_"I have to wake her up .. I do not want her to sleep .."_ thought** Natsu** andshook** Lucy** again.

**Lucy** mumbled something and opened his eyes and stared at the half-naked** Natsu** who was above her.

She felt her face became red with the shame she felt.

_"Had he heard her in her sleep?"_ she thought, just the thought caused her to be bright red in the face again.

**- Lucy ..** growled** Natsu** and she looked into his eyes, something she had never seen before there.

She knew exactly where it was and she felt how wet she was the dream she had.

Trembling with desire and lust burning in his onyx eyes, she felt her inner horniness came to life again and she could not help it.

**- Caress me ..** she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Natsu grinned and limp away a sound she had never heard of him from his lips and rubbed her arms and walked down to the legs.

**- Up ..** growled** Natsu** and she did as he said.

The skirt she had on herself was gone in just a snap, fired on the floor and she laughed and pulled his face close to her.

**Natsu** smiled and followed her wishes.

When their lips were only inches apart as he felt her perfume and he growled in reply, and found her lips.

He threw his arms around her neck and pulled her with him in the fall against the bed.

He felt her legs wriggle caught between his and her breasts stroked like a cat on his chest.

He found her lips and their tongues met.

The saliva from her mouth and he ran on their chins, but they didn't do nothing about it.

**Lucy** intertwined her fingers inside** Natsu**s pink hair and gasped

when** Natsu** released her lips and kissed her neck and went down to her breasts which screamed to be caressed.

She felt his tongue slip between her breasts and she moaned and pressed his head closer to her breast.

**- More .. oh .. Natsu ..** she gasped and squeezed more and more against him.

It was as if she wanted to become one with his body, and share the desire to 100% enjoyment ..

**Natsu** snarled and tore off her lace bra, and found her nipples.

**Lucy** would just say what he would do as she groaned and noticed that he had taken one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked greedily now on.

She grabbed his hair in a reflex and gasping for more and more he sucked.

**- So nice ..** she cried, and gasped again.

**Natsu** bite one of her nipple and licked it to ease the pain before joining with the other nipple.

**Lucy** felt the urge screamed at her and she only wanted him inside her now.

She licked her lips and grabbed his underwear with a hard bump made her smile and push him down onto the bed.

**- oof!** was heard from** Natsu** and he looked at** Lucy** and watched as she crawled over to him and grabbed the bulge he had.

He growled and a sound that reminded one of a dragon roar came from him and she smiled sexy against him and rubbed the bump with her grating fingers.

He grabbed hold of the covers with clenched fists and would not let** Lucy** with her eyes.

_"What was she doing with him?"_ He could not answer but it really was torture what she did.

He tried to touch her but she slipped away and laughed.

He dragon roar again and met her eyes.

**- I hear you Natsu .. what should I do for you ... ?** she whispered in his ear and stole a kiss from his lips in the same second.

**Natsu** was getting mad with thirst from her play she was doing.

**- You want me to ... play with it?** she asked, smiling with her eyes that burned with desire.

**Natsu** nodded and growled:** - Anything !**

**Lucy** laughed and bent down towards his crotch and grabbed the bulge and stroked it.

**- Luce .. it's ...** ,** Natsu** began but did not get any more before his dragon roar came from his mouth again.

**Lucy** smiled and bent down to take it in her mouth ..

* * *

**Hope you like it ! **

**Should I continue the scen or not?**

**Hope you will read and share it with your friends !**

**Nalu **


	2. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part2

**The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part 2.**

**Lucy**: TheFireKey don't own Fairy Tail , So don't scream about that !

**Natsu:** Where the hell is my sandwish?

**TheFireKey**: Thanks Lucy , Natsu .. you eat it !

**Lucy:** Natsu shut up so TheFireKey can start !

**TheFireKey:** Thanks agian Lucy ! Here we go ..

Thanks to :** inukagome9193, FTMeredy , PoeticNonsenceNinjaStyle and bubbleboss1022 for the reviews , I love you guys !**

* * *

Lucy smiled and began to taste it with her tongue dancing around it in her mouth.

Natsu dragon roar and began to breathe harder and faster.

Lucy took a pull of it before she let go and licked her on her delicate lips.

"It's really good .." she thought and felt the salty taste of his penis in her mouth and she leaned over and stole a kiss from his lips.

Natsu was not prepared for it as he jumped and caught then her lips and found her tongue that tasted a little salty.

"Is it good?"said Lucy, smiling atNatsu.

Natsu licked his lips and grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

"No. .. you are much better .." Natsu growled in her ear and bit her in one earlobe.

Lucy moaned and held his mouth and tangled her hands in his pink hair.

"It does not matter .. I can not stop .. even though he is my best friend, so I can not stop ..!", thought Lucyand groaned again when Natsu found her delicate point of the neck.

"How could he be so blind and not see how the devil sexy his teammate really was?" ,thought Natsu and licked her neck pit before he gave her neck a lot of wet kisses.

Lucy moaned again and falled backwards onto the bed and Natsu came with her and ended up on her.

Lucy and Natsu felt their bodies fuse with each other and how the heat in the room had begun to grow even more.

Natsu took off his underwear and threw them on the floor and kissed Lucy fondly.

Lucy swallowed hard and invited him to her.

"Her innocence would be blown away by Natsu .. her best teammate and best friend .. her innocence would be taken and she would never be a virgin more .."

Lucy heard his quick, hard breath in her ear and felt his penis was hard against her leg.

Natsu .. her best friend .. she would sleep with her best friend .. but she did not even stop!

Lucy woked up from her trance and putted away Natsu hard and firm as he pounded into her hard edge of the bed.

She saw how confused he looked like and how he looked at her with them those things sexy eyes that burned with desire.

NO! she wouldn't not think that way !

He was damn her teammate and best friend!

"It's best you go .." said Lucy, and she swallowed hard and gave a fake smile at him.

Natsu couldn't think ..

He had just fondled her and kissed her and she had even tasted his .. penis and now suddenly she had puttat him away without any explanation to why.

He looked around and found his clothes and her's in a heap on the floor beside the bed and then it hit him.

He had been close to sleeping with his best friend!

He could not believe how everything had happened .. One moment he came here to sleep and talk to Lucy, and next he is entire naked in her bed and kisses her!

He felt a faint blush began to heat on his cheeks and he hurried quickly to put on his clothes.

Lucy cleared her throat and stared ahead without a word but her face revealed a faint flush that spread over her pretty sweet face.

Natsu knew how he was drawn to her but he took control and ran quickly out the window with a quick: "See Luce," and then he was gone.

Lucy sat on the bed with a look ahead still and did not notice when a tear ran down her cheeks and landed in her open palm.

* * *

I know guys it was a bit short but I have some homework to do .. I promise that next Chapter/part will be loong :)

Hope you like it :D Review plz, I want to know what you think (:

**Natsu:** TheFireKey , she just love to tease and destroy our lifes ..

**Lucy: **"_ Lucy Kiiiick !_ "

**TheFireKey:** Hey ! Don't die Natsu ! I need you in the next part !

**Natsu:** Well .. I don't get that easy killed .. but my head hurts !

**Lucy:** Your fault... **TheFireKey** loves us, so be nice next time you ashbrain !

**Natsu:** Blaaablaa .. well I am sorry **TheFireKey.**

**TheFireKey**: No problem Natsu, just be alive .. ok?

**Natsu & Lucy:** Haaaaaiii !

**TheFireKey**: See you next time guys ! (:


	3. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part3

**Hey agian Guys !**

**Thanks for the reviews -**

**inukagome9193, FTMeredy , PoeticNonsenceNinjaStyle and bubbleboss1022**

**on my first part and the rest on my part 2.**

**Lucy: TheFireKey **don't own** Fairy Tail** !

**Natsu: **She just love to destroy our lifes !

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: **Shut up!

**TheFireKey: **Hey .. Take it **easy** now guys !

**Happy,Lucy,Natsu: **Haaaiiii!

**TheFireKey: **Let's go ...

* * *

**Part 3. - The heat of disire in Fairy Tail.**

It had already been a week since **"it" **happened, and Lucy had not even appeared in the guild since.

Erza had come to check on her but she had not opened the door , just lying under the covers with pictures of "the" flying like spirit in her head.

She was a coward, she knew very well, but she had also done something wrong and rather than face the shit so she hid herself instead.

_"You hide always Lucy .. problems resolve not to be hiding .. tackle them instead .."_

Lucy's mother's dead voice woke her from her sadness under the covers and she sat up and

threw the covers in the same movement to the side and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

She hid indeed always when problems happen, instead of addressing them.

She had always done that, since her father had begun to ignore her when she was little.

Lucy sighed and ran her hand through her blond hair and step out of her bed.

She went to the bathroom and decided to take a nice long hot shower to begin with.

**Over at the guild ..**

"**Natsu!"** , Shouted Gray.

Natsu did not answer but lay with his head died on the bar, with eyes on the broken wall a distance from.

**"Hey Natsu! " **, Gray shouted again, but Natsu did not move even a millimeter.

"**Natsu, what is it? "**, Asked Happy, his blue cat munching on a fish he had received from Marijane.

Natsu did not even answer to his cat, but just sighed and lifted his head from the bar.

**" Hey Natsu, something's wrong, tell us! "** , Said the gray and went to his "friend" and broke his arm around his neck.

Natsu sighed and did not even bother to push aside Gray's arm from his shoulders.

Erza was eating his pie as every morning, but had now stopped with the fork down in the pie chart and had his eye on Natsu and Gray.

**" The case of Lucy safely" **, mumbled Erza and Natsu jumped and glared against Erzas direction.

**"What? Bunny-chan .. ? "** , Laughed Gajeel and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek as she began to blush.

**"Aaah .. love trouble ... "** Mari Jane giggled behind the counter, her eyes alight with curiosity.

**" Tell us Natsu! "** shouted everyone in the guild and he sighed.

Lucy would really kill him if he told him what had happened to them ..

but what did it matter? She had broke their friendship from the very beginning when she started talking in her sleep and groan.

Natsu decided to tell their friends, after all ..

_" it happened just once after all .."_ , he thought, and sat down at one of those empty tables which immediately filled by all guild members who had there eyes fixed on Natsu.

**"Okay, as you know, a week ago when it rains as dastardly here in Magnolia?"** , Began Natsu and many nodded.

**" Oh well, I would go to Lucy to talk to her about a job you know ..**

**and like jumped into her open window and found her asleep with her head against the window sill"**

**"Awww.. ", **exclaimed Levi, and 30 eyes from the guild members turned to her and she collapsed behind Gajeels back.

Natsu continued.

**"Anyway .. I thought she would probably be easy ill if she slept like that so I carried her to the bed and laid her down there and was about to take ..."**

*** BOOM! ***

The Guild door went up with a bang and all guild members lifted their heads to see who it was and froze when they saw who was standing there.

Natsu turned his head and stared at the figure standing at the door.

Lucy had kicked open the door and stood with one leg up so you could see a glimpse of her panties.

She took down the leg again, and quickly waved away the pile that had fallen on her eyelids and smiled at the people inside the guild.

"**What's up friends? " **Lucy said cheerfully and walked straight step towards the bar where Mari Jane had hurried to and received Lucy's request.

It was still silent and all eyes were directed towards Lucy.

Lucy was not dressed as she usually did, they could tell.

She was instead a crop top and minimal tight jeans shorts that really tightened up and got her ass to see the leak.

Her breasts seemed really into the crop top with the high neckline.

She had a couple of other earrings that hung from both her ears.

She also had a necklace that was shaped into a silver heart that was perfectly in the gap between her breasts.

Her hair was let down completely except for some of the hair was behind her ear.

_What it really Lucy who saw them sitting there ..?_

Natsu gulped and looked down into his glass with the fire drink he had ordered.

"**Has anyone died or what?" ** asked Lucy, turned against the lump that was in the middle of the room.

"**Nah .. we were just hearing about .. Pffft!** " ,Gray began but was stopped by Natsus hand against his mouth.

" **Shut up ..** " , hissed Natsu in Gray's ear that jumped and was shocked but did as he said.

"**Hear about what?**" asked Lucy, and threw a hasty face-to Natsu with one eyebrow up.

" **Nothing, forget it .." **Gray laughed and walked over to Lucy.

"**Men are always weird, men are men .. are you a man, you do so!" ,**exclaimed Elfman and Lucy got a thought in her head.

_"And where did you get air from?"_

But she did not say it without smiling at Gray who have sat down beside her on one of the stools.

"**What's up Luce? "**, Began Gray and Lucy laughed and bit her in one of her nails and sighed.

"**Good .. Type .. life rolls on .."**

Gray just nodded and tried to resist to stare into her huge cleavage.

"**Gray.. would you like to .." **,Lucy began but was interrupted by a loud crashing ljutt and turned quickly in that direction.

Natsu had broken down the table he was sitting with his hands and the pieces that was left of it were black with fire extinguished.

**"Hey Natsu! If you have to destroy things so you can go out and weed out the crap off!"**, Makarov shouted up the stairs and Natsu looked up.

Natsu threw a eye against Makarov, and then to Lucy before he quickly turned on his heel and walked angrily out of the guild with Happy flying in behind.

The door to the guild pulled back with a bang behind him and got Lucy to jump to the surprise.

"**Lucy,what was you going to say?",**asked Gray, but Lucy shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"**Forget it, it was nothing".**

* * *

**Well? So what did you think? It was quite long enough ..**

**Hmm .. why was Natsu grumpy?**

**Hmm .. wondering what I am..**

**Please write, review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Lucy: TheFireKey** loves us and is not evil ..

**TheFireKey:** Yeah thanks Lucy ..

**Natsu: **Where the hell is my Bread?

**Happy:** **Fish** :D

**TheFireKey**: Natsu.. you eat it .. and well. .. see you guys !

**HaNalu**: Haaaaaiiii !


	4. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part4

**The Heat of Disire in Fairy Tail part 4.**

**Lucy: TheFireKey **don't own Fairy Tail !

**Natsu: **She just love to play with us !

**TheFireKey: **Haha Natsu .. you are still mad about the tird part?

**Natsu: **Shut up ..

**Lucy: **What? Why should he be mad?

**TheFireKey: **Just be quiet so I can start ...

**Nalu: **Haaaaiii !

* * *

Happy was sitting by the pond with his best friend and fishing as they always did when they wanted peace and quiet.

**- Natsu ... are you angry?** , asked Happy gently and lifted his little head.

Natsu looked down at his blue friend and sighed.

**- I do not know Happy ..**

Happy nodded briefly to answer,

afraid to Natsu to burn down the forest around them in anger.

_"Why, is she playing like nothing had happened?"_

thought Natsu and swung his fishing rod a little harder so it ended a long distance away in the water.

Silence spreads between them except the birds chirped faintly through the trees.

Happy looked down into the river again, not knowing what he would do to make Natsu smile again.

_"What have happened at Lucy that night when it rained so much?" _Happy thought, and pulled his rod out of the river.

* * *

**With Lucy.**

Lucy sat on her bed with her legs up by her chin, staring ahead with blank eyes.

She had not even switched on from their_ "mysterious" _clothes she bought in pure anger for 2 days ago.

**- Damn swine ... **,Lucy muttered and rocked back and forth while she gazed upon the same spot as was the wallpaper.

She had just been told by his best friend Levi that Natsu had begun to talk about what happened that night when it rained so much in Magnolia, and she was not happy about it.

**- Hey Lucy!**

Lucy winced when one of her team mate Gray shouted under her open window.

**"What did the strip pairs her now?" ,**thought Lucy and got out of the bed and stumbled to the window with her legs who was sleeping.

**- Yes Gray? **,said Lucy, and stuck out her head out of window door was open a crack.

Gray stood below with Erza beside him and a big pack and shouted again.

**- We will go on mission, wanna come with us?**

Lucy bit her in her lip and sighed.

_"If the pig is comming to , then I will play sick .. but of course he would .. he was" Captain" in their team .." _, Thought Lucy and sighed again.

_- I'm under the weather today, you have to go without me .._ , Lucy coughed and closed the window behind her.

She had lied to them but what was she supposed to do?

She did not even want to meet someone at the Guild for a long time.

_"It might be best if I disappear from the guild for a while ..."_ thought Lucy, pulling her knees up against her chin again.

* * *

**In Natsu and Happy.**

Natsu had captured ten small fish were hooked and fixed them in a ring that he wore in one of his hands so as not Happy would eat them.

**- Natsu .. there will be plenty of fish for dinner, maybe we'd invite over ... **, Happy began, but stopped right in the sentence when he flew into Natsus backpack.

**- Oh, why did you stop ? **, Asked Happy and rubbed on her little nose.

Natsu did not answer but just kept going as if nothing had happened.

Happy looked at his best friend and sighed while he flew slowly behind him.

When Natsu arrived at his house, he opened the door and felt the scent of male fragrance and smiled.

_"Here you could not know "her scent " anyway .."_ thought Natsu and went out to his messy kitchen to clean the fish.

Just a bit behind when Natsu was finished with the rising of the fish so Happy came through the door and lay down in his basket at the log fire without a word.

Natsu fried fish and got food and hollering at Happy.

**- Happy, dinner is ready!**

Happy lifted its little head and his ears flew up in the second and he hurried quickly to the kitchen.

Happy watching Natsu who was waiting for him with smoking food in front of him.

_"He's back .."_ Happy thought, and could not help to smile.

* * *

**In Lucy 2 days later ...**

**- But my child why would you want to leave the guild?** , Said Makarov.

Lucy sat on one of the chairs he had in his office, looking down into her lap.

**- I must get away Master .. I'm sorry .. but I want to stop in Fairy Tail ..**

Makarov sighed and rubbed his hand on his forehead which was deeply covered by the mass of wrinkles.

**- You know, Lucy .. if you leave the Fairy Tail .. you can never come back again ...** , Said Makarov, glaring at Lucy's brown eyes.

Lucy nodded and looked down into her lap again.

**- I know Master ..**

Makarov said nothing, but jumped off his chair and asked her to hold out her hand.

Lucy held out her hand as she had the mark on and closed her eyes,mean while she felt a burning sensation that really stung.

She did not look and see what Makarov did with her hand, she just wanted to get it over and run away as fast as possible from the guild.

**- So it is clear, take care of you Ms. Heartfilia**,said Makarov tenderly and patted her on the outstretched hand.

Lucy nodded and stood up and put down his hand fast in his pocket and opened his eyes.

**- Thanks for everything .. **She whispered, and turned and left the room.

She walked down the stairs and felt the tears burned behind her eyelids.

She could hardly breathe, it was as if someone shoved her windpipe, the more she tried to improve her breathing.

There were people in the guild, and she barely noticed when she snuck into the middle of everyone and hurried to the guild door.

She threw it up and threw herself out with tears.

She started running and did not stop until she was far away from Fairy Tail ..

* * *

_So .. This is part four, so what did you think?_

_Hehe .. I'm stupid I know .. but it gets a little more action now .._

_Review please and write what you thought :)_

**Makarov: TheFireKey **I hope you know what you do ..

**TheFireKey: **Yes Master , I promise .. I know what I do.

**Makarov: **Good my child ...

**TheFireKey: **Yes.

**Natsu: **I need the next part !

**TheFireKey: **Natsu.. you are in that ..

**Happy: **Stupid Natsu ..

**TheFireKey: **Aye !


	5. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part5

The heat in disire in Fairy Tail part 5.

Thanks ilovenatsu1000, xBluieLovex , Love NALU for the reviews !

I was so happy that you all love the story :)

I love you all guys/girls ! 3

and thanks for the favourite you guys !

* * *

**Here is part 5 !**

**Lucy: TheFireKey **don't own Fairy Tail !

**Natsu: **Yeah she just love to destroy our life as usual ..

**Lucy: ***Lucy kiiiick*

**TheFireKey: ***sigh* can't you at least be friends for one day?

**Nalu: **Fiiine !

**Happy: **The liiiiike each other !

**Nalu: SHUT UP!**

**TheFireKey: *sigh* **Let's begin ...

* * *

It's been almost a week since Lucy left the guild and no one knew except someone - but Makarov was quiet about it all.

Guild The doors opened and in came a tired Gray and Erza inklivandes pissed and not long after an acidic Natsu who hung his head and had his blue cat - Happy, sleeping on his head.

**- Welcome back team Natsu! , **Smiled Mirajane behind the bar and began to prepare their usual drink is always ordered by their jobs.

Natsu sat down at the bar and threw an eye to _"Lucy's chair"_, but it was not blonde with brown eyes and smiled as she always did.

**- Hey .. where is Lucy? **Exclaimed Natsu and looked around in the guild to get a glimpse of something blond stick up, but he found nothing.

**- Well, now that I think about it .. I have not seen her here in two weeks .. **Said Levi and all the guild turned to her and she collapsed behind Gajeel with a Red face.

**- She was under the weather a week ago .. perhaps it got worse? **Said Gray and some joined in.

Natsu took a sip of his custom-Fire bombs drink and sighed.

"Was she so very angry that she would rather'm sick than hanging out with me?" Thought Natsu, scratching his head.

**- Is the Makarov in?** Asked Natsu Mirajane and she nodded while she wiped a beer glass clean.

**- Yes, he is in his room Natsu.**

Natsu nodded in reply and drank his drink before he ran the steps towards the Master's door and knocked lightly.

A voice that belonged Makarov was heard.

**- Come in.**

Natsu opened the door and closed it behind him and stepped up to the old man.

**- Oh hi there Natsu .. What can I do for you? **Said Makarov while Natsu sat down in his chair in front of Makarov's desk.

**- I want you to answer honestly to my question old man .. **Replied Natsu and stared at the Makarov.

**- Okay.**

**- Where is Lucy?**

* * *

**With Lucy - far away from the guild.**

Lucy had walked all night and her feet ached as if she were a thousand needles in a week.

She looked around for somewhere to rest on, but all she saw was just more trees and birds flying around in the air in front of her and danced his "mating dance".

_"Good .. now had the birds irritated her too .."_ she thought hard and continued walking.

Her hand she had in her jacket pocket, still stung and she did not look at it, afraid to see something bad.

She kept going on until his legs gave way for her and she kissed the ground in pure reflex, mouth hit it.

The heart ached and tears burned even more behind her tiny eyelids.

She does not know how long she saw there and got her breath a whileand her legs screamed for sleep.

_"You still need to be saved .. you can never do anything .. poor Lucy .."_

She winced when her dead father's word was heard inside her head and she screamed and beat her hands on her head in an effort to push back the voice.

_"Weak lucy .. you are nothing in my eyes, poor girl .. can not believe you are my child even .."_

**- Shut up! **Cried Lucy, throwing himself on his back while the tears burning everything harder behind her eyelids.

_"Pathetic Lucy .. you could not even save your own mom .. pathetic Lucy .."_

Lucy screamed again and tried to shake off her dead father's voice echoed increasingly in her skull.

**- Shut up! Stop it!**

She screamed one last time before she heard his voice disappeared, and how a cold sensation ran up her spine.

She turned around and froze when she stood face to face with a monster with crystal gray eyes.

* * *

**At the Guild.**

**- Can you hear me Makarov! **, Natsu hissed angrily, but the old man did not move a finger.

**- Answer me! **Natsu cried and burned hole Makarovs desk.

Makarov did not move a muscle and did not turn his eyes a moment from the anger dragon tamer.

Natsu roared his dragon roar and the whole room caught fire as his flame.

**- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu! **screamed Erza and the others in a chorus when the room is melted and became small ash spooth at the sides.

_"I am not finished with the old man yet. He would answer his question if I so must beat the crap out of him first!"_ Thought Natsu and the hatred grew larger as the flames around him.

**- Natsu! **Cried Erza again, this time alone, but Natsu did not hear her.

All he had in mind was to know where Lucy was.

The smell in the room began to spread and Natsu winced as her _"scent_" struck him.

He sniffed again and noticed that it was old and weak but it was her scent!

He felt his body became hotter and he was really now of hate.

Makarov was still sitting in the same place with his eyes on Natsu and he had not even moved a muscle in a long time.

**- WHERE IS SHE! **Roared Natsu and made everyone in the guild to jump back in fear.

No one had seen him in this mad and angry at **VERY** long time.

**- Who do you mean?** Replied Makarov and Natsu roar again and pushed him up against the wall that was left of his office.

**- DO NOT PLAY YOUR DUMB SON OF A BITCH! I TALK ABOUT FAIRY TAIL'S STELLAR MAGIC USER - LUCY HEARTFILIA!**

No one said anything for a while and the only thing you could hear was Natsus roar that echoed off the walls.

**- Is Lucy gone?** sobbed Levi and interrupted the dead silence and all eyes turned toward her face.

**- Is LUCY-SAN GONE? **cried Levi and you could see how her tears gushed down her small cheeks.

Makarov said nothing, and many turned their eyes towards him.

**- Tell us the truth! **Exclaimed all in a chorus and Makarov sighed.

**- Natsu .. maybe you should drop the Makarov now .. **Said Wendy gently and Natsu growled but eased neck grip he had on the old.

Makarov ended up on the floor and took deep breaths to regain oxygen in the brain again.

Natsu stepping aside, but his gaze never left the old man.

**- I guess I should tell you .. my children ..**

All the guild below the stairs sat down at the big table and looked up at thier master.

**- Lucy Hearfilia left Fairytail a week ago, she did not want any of you would know it , it was best if she just disappeared .. but she left this letter and I'm sorry I kept this secret from you, but I did just that Lucy wished.**

Natsu grabbed the letter that Makarov was in his hand and tore it open and started reading out loud so everyone could hear.

**"Hello friends!**

**I've left Fairytail for my own good, I feel I can not be part of your family more ..**

**I'm sorry I caused you so much pain and scars that will follow you forever.**

**I've given me and will never return to you again ..**

**Do not look for me, because I do not want to be found.**

**Levi**** - I'm sorry that you must read this letter and you could not get to see me one last time face to face, but I had to do this, it was easier for me to handle.**

**Happy**** - In my apartment there is a pile of fish for you, help yourself to my wacky Nekko friend.**

**Erza**** - I hope you keep an eye on "troublemakers" Now when I'm gone ..**

**And I'm glad I got to meet you too, you're like a half sister to me, please.**

**Gray ****- I hope the hell you do not strip down right now, mastering your man! Haha, take care of yourself and try to cut down on the fighter with Natsu .. you will feel better.**

**Natsu**** - I am sorely disappointed in you, I can not believe you told just about "**_what happened"_** with me that night!**

**I hate you so damn much!**

**Burning on .. Me, you will never see again.**

**Wendy**** - I wished I brought you, but I did not want you to suffer my pain ..**

**Besides you need to throw your "troia" on motion sickness breaker ..**

**Makarov**** - I ask you to clear out of me completely from the guild as if I had never even been there.**

**I hope you can communicate this to all and destroy the guild for you,**

**I promise that I will beat them all up if I see them!**

**And to everyone else and you too I wrote about.**

**I'll tell you what happened that evening, now that you know still some parts.**

**Me and Natsu came close to sleeping together, but we managed to stop us in time.**

**SO NOW YOU KNOW! Goodbye - Ms. Hearfilia ".**

A great silence spread and Natsu stared at the letter in which his name was written.

_"I hate you so damn much!"_

words echoed in his head and he knew how he started shaking.

Lucy .. could his beloved Nakama hate him?

He did not come to their mind .. she was certainly angry, but that she hated him .. No, he could not think so!

Natsu perverted a hard fist against the wall was left of the office room and felt something running down his cheeks.

His vision became blurred and he fell on his knees..

_"I hate you so damn much!"_

* * *

**So what did you think? Bad? / Good?**

**Hehe .. I know I'm bad now .. but I want some action in it .. hope you like it and do not threaten to kill me :(**

**Makarov: TheFireKey , **I hope you know what you do girl ..

**TheFireKey: **Yes .. I know .

**Happy: **Aye !

**TheFireKey: **See you soon guys !


	6. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part6

The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part 6.

**Lucy**: Hehe I am so famous right now !

**TheFireKey**: yeah and you are still a Virgin ..

**Lucy: ***silence*

**Natsu and Happy**: HAHAHA Nice move **TheFireKey** Hahahaha!

**TheFireKey: **but I just said it?

**Lucy: TheFireKey** don't own fairy tail ( thank god )

**TheFireKey: **Lucy .. shall I really get to be pissed of on you today?

**Lucy: TheFireKey **don't own Fairy Tail but It's to sad .. right?

**Happy,Natsu and TheFireKey: ...**

* * *

**Part 6.**

Lucy was standing face to face with a huge beast with crystal gray eyes.

She could barely speak, but instead stared open-mouthed at the great dragon that stood before her.

_"Did she see ghosts, or what the hell was going on?"_

The huge dragon had long jet-black wings and similar jet black body and the mountain had a hint of silver hue.

**- Do not eat me up!** Cried Lucy straight out and buried her face in her hands.

A sound like she'd never heard before was heard and she peered out through his fingers.

The black dragon chuckled at her and shook her head.

**- You're a funny rascals ..** , Laughed the black dragon and Lucy jumped.

_"How could it talk to me? Or no .. how could I understand it?"_ , Thought Lucy shocked and put her hands to her mouth.

**- How can I understand you?** Asked Lucy, feeling stupid her question sounded, but she wanted to get answers.

The black dragon laughed again and looked at Lucy.

**- You are chosen ..**

Lucy stared at the black dragon as if it were mad.

She selected! Hahaha She could not help laughing.

**- Hahahahah! you're joking!**

The black dragon shook his head and Lucy could see that it was solemn.

**- Why Me? Why no one else?** Muttered Lucy and the black dragon smiled a smile.

**- For it was your best friend's dragon who wanted this.**

Lucy stared at the black dragon again.

_"IGNEEL! NATSUS DRAGON!"_

Lucy was still staring and screaming out loud.

**- IGNEEEL!**

The black dragon nodded and Lucy could see the smile behind those eyes.

**- Yes girl .. , You are predestined to become a dragonslayer**

**- But I am a key user?**

The black dragon laughed again even more and nodded.

**- But they do throw out lady .. for when I'm done with you .. then you can fight for yourself!**

Lucy grabbed her keys she was hanging on the belt and squeezed them hard.

**- But what happens to them?**

**- There will come a little girl just to the era of the guild, she is a key user you but she does not have any keys yet, you can give them to her,** smiled the black dragon.

Lucy did not know what to believe but some of the black dragon gray crystal eyes caused her to rely on the words.

**- Haha, but anyways I might introduce myself to you girl**, smiled the black dragon against Lucy.

**- My name is Night, and you have to be Lucy.**

Lucy smiled and nodded.

**- I am the 4 elements Dragon, I can fire, water, wind and earth.**

**- Cooolt!** exclaimed Lucy fasinerad and caught himself and started to blush.

Night laughed and nudged her back gently.

**- Flirts you with me?**

Night gave off a dark sound and Lucy smiled, she was a girl haha!

**- Well, jump up, let's go and train ms Lucy.**

Lucy clapped Night's nose and jumped up and grabbed a lot of mountains to stay at Night began to take off and fly up into the blue.

* * *

**At Guild.**

It's been five days ago they had read the letter Lucy had left them and was somewhat happy, it was as if Lucy had taken the gay guild with him and left behind the sad.

No one wanted to do something and request the board was crammed with lots of different jobs.

Gray and Erza sat at a table with Natsu sulkandes in one corner.

Elfman and Mari Jane had tried to cheer him up with a Fire drinking but even that got draktämjaren smile.

Happy, Natsus blue cat sat and picked at the pile of fish that would have come from Lucy's apartment.

Cana who used to drink still sat sober and poked in a some hole who were on the table she was sitting at.

Makarov had gone away on a trip to meet with the Council who apparently had a problem with judging someone.

**- We can not sit here and sulka forever .. Lucy would probably turn in his grave right now,** said Levi loud and regretted his words badly when she saw how everyone looked up and glared at her.

**- She is not dead Blood of the hell! Stop saying that if she is dead, BECAUSE she is NOT!** Roared, Natsu and cast a Fire orbs into Levi's direction ducked in time.

Natsu stood up and all he was breathing loudly and out of step.

**- Lucy ...** Murmured Natsu and struck one of his fist into the wall in front of him.

_"Why .. Why you leave me ...?"_ Thought Natsu and collapsed on his knees again with a hard lump in his throat.

* * *

**At Lucy - somewhere ..**

**- Is it nice to have the wind that glides through your hair Lucy?**

Lucy laughed and nodded.

**- Yes, it's wonderful!**

Night smiled and flew down towards the spot she had received from Igneel to train Lucy on.

**- Jump of Lucy.**

Night landings and Lucy dropped out and turned to his dragon.

**- Which elements would you be trained?**

Lucy thought about it and decided to take the hardest thing first.

**- I want to learn water.**

Night smiled and whistled to someone apparently for Lucy heard a crash behind her and stood face to face with another dragon that was ice blue.

**- Hey Lucy, I Dream - water dragon.**

Lucy smiled and said hello back.

Then a new thought struck her.

_"Where Igneel here?"_

She looked at her dragon and Night nodded.

**- Igneel came out, Lucy wants to meet you.**

Lucy winced and turned toward the forest where a huge scarlet kite resembling fire colors came out and stopped in front of her.

**- Igneel.**

**- Hey Lucy, I can smell like you've been with my boy.**

Lucy began to blush and looked away quickly.

Igneel laughed and buffeted her in the back.

**- I thought so, well now I'll rest and wait until you get your lessons with me in the fire,** smiled Igneel and headed into the woods again.

**- Wait!**

Igneel stopped and turned in his huge head.

**- Yes?**

Lucy looked into Igneels yellow eyes and thought.

_"No matter how angry I am at the idiot, I know he really loves Igneel .."_

**- When I workout with all of you 4 .. can you come with me to Fairy Tail then?**

Igneel shook her head, and Lucy felt a pain spread through her heart.

**- But Natsu wants to meet you! He has been looking for you!**

Igneel sighed and looked at the Dream and Night who nodded in agreement Lucy.

**- If you manage to learn my element in a week so I'll come with you.**

Lucy knew that it was impossible but she did not disappoint Natsu, even though she was still pissed at him.

**- Deal!**

Igneel grinned and disappeared into the woods.

Lucy turned to Dream and smiled.

**- I want to start training!**

Dream smiled back and leaned down and Lucy jumped up and Dream flew some distance away, where there was a lake large enough to use.

* * *

**At Guild.**

**- Natsu .. You need to eat.**

Wendy stood behind Natsu with her one hand on his right shoulder.

**- Natsu .. if you do not eat .. so ..**

Natsu didn't answer.

Wendy gave up and grew the steps toward the bar where she stepped into the Mira Jane who held out his arms and Wendy shed her tears in her green dress.

Erza sat and picked at her cake, which was very unusual of her to do.

Gray was dressed and sat reading a newspaper with a cup of steaming hot coffee beside him in a white cup.

Natsu stayed in the same place as before with his right hand pressed against the wall.

_"I hate you so fucking much!"_

He felt his heart drew together in pain and he could barely air.

_"Lucy .. His beloved Lucy .."_

_"Wait a minute!"_

_"Why, dear Lucy?"_

He persuaded his head and stared at his right hand which was pressed against the wall in front of him.

Natsu looked down on his other hand and shook it hard and a little smile tugged on his lips.

And then he realized what had happened to him.

_Natsu Dragoneel was in love with his team mate - Lucy Hearfilia._

* * *

**What do you think guys? Review plz :D**

**Lucy:** Aaw I just love you TheFireKey!

**TheFireKey**: Huh? Lucy .. I am not lebb..

**Lucy:** I DON'T MEAN THAT ! I MEAN HE LOVES ME !

**TheFireKey**: So what? I just wrote it .. ask him self?

**Lucy:** :O NOOO!

**Natsu**: Zzz... whats up Luce?

**Lucy:** *blushes* Nooo...thing!

**TheFireKey**: Love starts with a fight and continues with a baby ...

**Happy**: Aye!

**Lucy:** **SHUT UP!**

**Natsu:** What did I do now?


	7. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part7

**The Heat of disire in Fairy Tail part 7.**

**Natsu:** TheFireKey don't own Fairy Tail !

**TheFireKey:** Huh Natsu? What did Lucy go?

**Natsu:** Don't know ...

**Lucy:** **HEY NATSU YOU AS! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!**

**TheFireKey:** ooh .. I see .. **Congratz Luce !**

**Lucy:** What a? **NO NO** it's **NOT** like **THAT ****TheFireKey!**

**TheFireKey:** _Well well .. let's begin.._

**Happy: **_**The liiiiiike each other !**_

* * *

**Part 7.**

It had got once and a half months since Lucy left the Fairy Tail, and a little life had been in the guild but it was not like before.

Gray was out on a job with the Erza and Happy had stopped eating fish for it reminded him of Lucy.

Natsu had moved away from its _"sad corner"_ and started to socialize a bit with the others.

Makarov was home again and was in his office who had not been rebuilt yet since Natsus "outbreak" not so long ago.

A knock on the door guild got people to look up in the hope that it could be Lucy.

In came a little blonde girl who was probably in the 9 - 10 years of age.

She had blue sea eyes and all her blond hair in a ponytail back.

**- Hello my friend ..** Said Marijane and crouched down in front of the little girl.

**- Is this Fairy Tail?,** The girl asked, her voice reminded everyone about Lucy, as she always said the Fairy Tail at such a tender way.

Marijane nodded and the girl looked around but apparently she could find what she sought.

**- Looking for someone**? Asked Marijane, looking at the girl who had her forehead a furrowed stretch.

The girl looked up from his clouding and nodded.

**- Yes, I am looking for Lucy Hearfilia.**

All stiffened and gasped in shock.

Who was this little girl and how she felt their Lucy?

* * *

**With Lucy. - At a large lawn.**

**A year later ..**

**- It's good Luce! , Try to overturn now three trees for each other!**

Lucy laughed and shouted something and shortly there after fell three trees a good distance away from her down and she laughed again.

**- You are really talented! ,** Shouted the voice again and she smiled at it.

The green dragon smiled at her and she smiled back.

**- Mint! Am I ready now?**

The green dragon nodded and Lucy did a high five in the air.

**- YES!**

Not far from there was Night and Igneel and watched.

**- She is really something special .. not true Ige?**

Ingeel winced as his nickname only used the Night was heard.

**- Hmm, yes .. Lucy is really something special,** cleared his throat Ingeel and Night smiled.

**- Come out now Igneel! I will have classes with you now!** shouted Lucy and Igneel chuckled and got up to go out to Lucy.

Night looked after him and could not help but smile.

* * *

**At the Guild.**

**- How do you know Lucy?** Exclaimed Natsu and pressed forward in the group formed.

The little girl tried to see where the voice belonged to and had a glimpse of something pink coming up and she smiled at the person.

**- I will become the owner of her keys.**

Natsu stared at the girl and shook her head.

The girl continued to smile and nodded.

**- She is not a key user anymore ...**

All the guild stared at the girl and could hardly believe her ears.

**- Do you know where she is?**, Said Wendy, who had come out from behind Gajeel.

The girl smiled wider and nodded.

**- Show us the way!** Exclaimed Natsu but the girl shook her head.

Natsu roared and made holes in the wall beside him.

The girl looked down at the floor and began to speak again.

**- Lucy did not want you to know where she is .. I would just come here to get her keys .. I thought she had come home now, but .. I was apparently wrong ..**

Natsu turned and saw the girl again.

**- Huh? bunny-chan is coming back?** Said Gajeel quiet and the girl looked up and shrugged.

**- I'm not sure .. what she does right now is extremely dangerous and can take her life ...**

A silence spread across all inside the guild and bursting with a deafening noise was heard and everyone's heads were turned in that direction the sound came from.

Natsu had spilled down five tables and four chairs in the world's speed so that some had flown out of glasfönstrerna and the rest broken in half.

No one said anything.

**- She does something dangerous and do not want us to find her! She can die from what she does and she does not want to be found!** Natsu screamed and slammed one of his fists in a table that stood before him and remained small slivers of the blast.

She looked down at the floor again.

**- Hey! You did not say your name yet!** Said Wendy quickly to escape the dreary silence caused by Natsus words.

The girl looked up and saw a rather tall girl with jet black hair that had some kind of bands in two ways in her hair.

**- Emilia.**

* * *

**With Lucy.**

**2 years later ..**

**- You have to dare to Lucy!** , Shouted Igneel to the blonde girl who stood up on her shaky legs.

Lucy was breathing heavily and looked at the red eldsdraken who was her teacher.

**- Ige you being too hard on her, you must temper a little**, hollered Night.

Igneel jumped and turned to Night's quarters and sighed while a blush spread on his cheeks.

Lucy saw the whole thing and started laughing.

Igneel stared at Lucy and murmured.

**- What is it that is so much fun Lucy?**

Lucy laughed again and wiped the tears that came out of her eyes and answered.

**- I think you've fallen for my dragon.**

Igneel roamed with their eyes, and Lucy smiled a smile with her head askew.

**- Where did you get that from?**

Lucy laughed again and waved her left hand in the air.

**- Nah, it was nothing, come on now, here we go!**

Igneel smiled and Lucy nodded.

**- Melt the one where the rocks over there with your roar,** ordered Igneel and Lucy nodded.

**- Roaring of the Fire Dragon!** Cried Lucy, and the world eldstornado came out of her mouth and hit the bricks with one blow and turned into a glowing mass.

Lucy laughed and clapped her hands for joy.

**- I Did!**

Igneel smiled and nodded to her.

**- Night! I did it! Dream, Mint I SUCCESS!**

All three dragons nodded when she said their names.

Night smiled.

_"Her girl had grown strong .. and was now ready to fly from their nests .. '_she thought, smiling, smiling.

* * *

OMG I JUST LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE FAVOURITE MY STORY AND REVIEWS ! A BIG HUG TO YOU ALL ! :D

_SO what do you think? Good? / Bad ?_

_Review please and Rate too " Love love "_

**I now it was a short one but I have mutch homework agian and I tought you wanted the continue so .. Anyway .. 2 chapter on one day ! Hallelujaah ! :D**

**Makarov: TheFireKey** , you know when you get people to scream " **FAIRY TAIL ROCKS** " with your stories ..

**TheFireKey:** Aaw Makarov , don't make me blush **:o**

**Happy: **Makarov och TheFireKey sitting in a tree .. K - I - S - S - I - N -AAAH!

**TheFireKey:** One word from you and I will kill you Happy !

**Happy:** **A - A - AA - A YE !**

**Natsu:** Happy .. see you can't do that to the writer **...**

**Happy:** My bad.

**Lucy:** good nekko.

**Happy:** **LUCY AND NATSU SITTING IN A TREE ! K - I - S - S - I - N -G !**

**Natsu & Lucy:** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPY!**

**TheFireKey: **See you **Soon **guys !


	8. The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part8

**The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part 8.**

**Lucy: TheFireKey **don't own Fairy Tail !

**TheFireKey: **thanks Luce.

**Natsu: **Will I get my sandwish sooon?

**TheFireKey: **Go o get it by your self -.-

* * *

It's been five long years and Lucy Heartfilia was finally way home again.

She had really never thought that she would miss the Guild so much as she did right now.

_"I wonder what everyone has it .. if someone has married .. got family .." _thought Lucy, smiling while she enjoyed the wind that vein through her long blond sun-bleached hair.

She had won the battle and Igneel had promised her to accompany her back to Fairy Tail.

So now she was sitting here at Igneels back and flew over a large sea.

She felt her heart relieved when she saw how Magnolia toned up before her away into the horizon.

Igneel landed a short distance away and Lucy dropped out.

**- I promise I will stay here .. You have my word, Lucy.**

Lucy turned and nodded.

**- Otherwise, I'll chase you all over the world!**

Igneel grinned and Lucy could not help but smile.

Igneel disappeared into the great forest protection and Lucy turned and started walking towards Magnolia.

When she arrived as she stepped into the city that was really changed since she last set foot there.

The squares were replaced with more modern cars and people selling magic now, other funny keys to small key users.

She smiled and pulled on his cap askew and went further into the city.

She stopped when she saw the sign with them nine letters that caused it to burn with emotion in her heart when she saw it.

_Fairy Tail. She was finally home again._

Lucy smiled, and followed the little path that led to the guild gates.

5 long years .. she could not stop imagining what might have happened here in those five long years that she was gone.

She took a deep breath and pushed open the gates.

* * *

She was shocked when she saw what was going on inside there.

There were at least 5 different children of different ages who ran around and threw magic on each other.

two kittens that were light blue and a snow white running around on their hind feet, and drove a dark blue large cat.

She could hardly believe it was true.

She tried to find Levi, but it was difficult because she hardly knew any of the people as she passed.

Lucy decided to go to the bar and ask for her instead.

She walked up and sat down at her "_usual place_" and said hello to her in the white hair woman who wore a peach coloured dress.

**- Hello.**

The woman with the white long hair smiled warmly at Lucy and said hello back.

**- Hi there.**

Lucy ordered an ice cold cola and turned around to check out what's up in the guild.

**- Hey hottie ..**

Lucy winced when a dark male voice was heard near her right ear.

She looked up and met a couple of brown-black eyes and jet black hair that was ruffsigt and traces of stubble was there too.

**- Hey, **said Lucy and the mans lips broked into a smile.

**- DO YOU FLIRTS WITH WOMEN NOW AGAIN YOUR SON OF A BITCH! **, A voice was heard, and Lucy turned in that direction and saw the man stiffen.

A tall woman with a pretty big shelf and had blue curled hair was carrying a child with the same blue hair.

**- Your wife? **Said Lucy calmly, and the man did not answer.

The woman with the blue hair walked up to Lucy and poked her on her plump breasts and hissed loudly.

**- YOU YOUNG LADY YOU DON'T TO MY GRAY SAMA! HE IS MINE AND NOT YOURS! SO YOU CAN GO AND FLAP YOUR BOOBS ANY PUNCH FOR HE IS NOT INTERESTED! HE HAVE A CHILD WITH ME AND A GOOD LIFE SO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!**

Lucy just stared at the woman and winced when she heard the _"gray-sama"_ and started laughing.

The long the woman was shocked but she was still pissed.

**- GRAY-SAMA! **Lucy shrieked and began to laugh more.

The noise in the guild had stopped and everyone stared at Lucy.

**- What is it that is so fucking funny!**? hissed the long woman and Lucy tried to get air between the laughing cases.

**- HAHAHAHAHHA! IT'S YOU JU JUVIA!**

The long woman frozed and looked at Lucy.

**- How do you know my name?**

Lucy smiled and pulled off her hat and her blond hair came up completely.

**- It's me Lucy.**

* * *

**At Natsu.**

Natsu lay in his bed and rested when his cellphone began to vibrate and he sighed and watched the display.

_Gray._

_What did the icecube him?_

He sighed and pressed the answer.

**- Yes your ice cube?**

**- Natsu YOU MUST COME TO THE GUILD FAST! YOU JUST HAVE TO, DO! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES ,WHO IS HERE! * CLICK ***

Natsu jumped and stared at the phone.

_"What the hell .. he hung up straight in my ear? _" Natsu thought and sighed.

_"You will not believe your eyes Who's here!"_

Gray's words rang in his ears and he froze.

_Could it be .. ?_

Natsu quickly pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and socks before he jumped into his shoes and began to belt all he could against the Guild.

* * *

**At guild.**

**- LUCY?**

Lucy nodded and smiled broadly.

**- LUUUUCY ! **Screamed a voice, and Lucy looked in that direction but did not see until a blue furr ball obscured the view and she jumped and laughed.

- **HAPPY MY wacky NEKKO FRIEND!** She said and laughed again.

Happy cuddled up in Lucy's breast, and tears fell from his eyes.

- **LUUUUCY! I MISSING YOU!**

Lucy patted Happy's head and comforted him with a big hug.

- **LUUUUCY!**

Lucy smiled again when a new voice was heard and a tall woman with short blue hair running towards her and she smiled even more.

**- LEEVIII!**

They hugged each other and Levi shed tears, and Lucy sobbed.

When everyone had greeted and stared a while went the guild doors opened and a voice that made it tingle in Lucy's stomach at her hearing.

- **GRAY, NOW I AM HERE, WHAT YOU WANTED?**

* * *

**TheFireKey: So what do you think? ANOTHER chapter .. DAMN WHAT I AM GOOD **

**: D**

**It was short but well here is the update ! **

**Lucy: **aah .. finally home again .. Home sweet home!

**Happy:** **LUUUUCY!**

**Lucy:** well .. come and cuddle some more then.

**TheFireKey**: See you soon again!


	9. LAST PART !

**The heat of disire in Fairy Tail part 9 - last one.**

**I know it's sucks .. but I have no more ideas on this one ... so this is the LAST PART ! **

**Lucy: TheFireKey don't own Fairy Tail !**

**TheFireKey: Thanks Lucy , here we go ..**

* * *

**Lucy stood still while feeling in herstomach would not go away.**

_Could it really be ... he?_

**She could not think .. she knew that Igneel waiting for her there in the woods.**

**Lucy looked up and her heart leaped for joy.**

**The man who stood at the gates of the guild had pink spiky hair and was wearing dark blue jeans and a t-shirt, he had gym shoes on and his scarf casually slung over his neck once. She felt the tears began to build up in her eyes and she could hardly contain himself any longer.**

**It really was him!**

**- Gray .. you said it was ... began Natsu but his words fell of his tongue when he saw at the Grays direction.**

**Natsu looked at the long woman who had bleached blond hair that went down to her hips. And her eyes were brown and hot and really shone.**

**She wore a pair of tight jeans shorts in gray and a urringat linen in dark red.**

**Around her neck she had a piece of jewelry in silver that looked like a dragon.**

**He could not believe it was true.**

**- Luce .. ? Natsu said gently, and the blonde woman nodded, and he could see the tears formed in her eyes.**

**Natsu felt his heart began to heat.**

**Lucy .. His Lucy .. was finally home again.**

**- I am at home .. Natsu ..**

**Natsu could not bring his body to stand still but he stacked his way to Lucy and his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.**

**- Lucy!**

**He felt her arms closed around his back and he started to get tears in his eyes.**

**- Natsu!**

**They stood and held each other for quite a while to Gray cleared his throat and Lucy and Natsu released each other and looked away with a big blush on their two cheeks.**

**- Natssu .. I know you just got here .. but I want you to meet a dear friend of mine, 'said Lucy and Natsu looked in her direction.**

**Lucy smiled and his heart took a high jump in his chest.**

**Lucy turned to any other and smiled a smile.**

**- It's just Natsu .. sorry gang.**

**Some laughed and others cried "uuuh uuuh" but Lucy ignored them and took Natsus hand and pulled him out of the guild.**

**Natsu looked down at his hand as Lucy kept her in one and he felt how warm he was inside.**

* * *

**Natsu noticed that it was near a forest now, wondering who this friend of Lucy could be.**

**- Stay here.**

**Natsu did as Lucy said, and Lucy dropped his hand and stepped into the forest before him.**

**- See you now, but stop messing you, you are my god adult, show up now .. you promise me.**

**Natsu heard Lucy's voice and wondered what she was doing.**

**- Luce?**

**Lucy came out of the woods and followed there after ...**

**Natsu stared wide-eyed at the huge red dragon, and he could hardly believe his eyes.**

**Lucy smiled at Natsu and the red dragon passed by Lucy and until Natsu.**

**- Hi, my son.**

**Natsu threw her arms around the red dragon, howling in the mountains.**

**- IGNEEL!**

**Lucy looked at them and smiled warmly.**

**A crack was heard from the woods behind her and she turned quickly.**

**Igneel looked up and Natsu equally so.**

**Lucy smiled a smile when the pitch-black drakhonan came out and buffeted on her back.**

**- Night!**

**The black dragon smiled a smile and Lucy hugged Night's neck.**

**Natsu stared at Lucy and the black dragon called Night.**

_Is Lucy a dragon slayer!_

**Igneel looked down at him and nodded as if he could have read Natsus thought.**

**Lucy caught himself and cleared his throat and turned to the surprising Natsu.**

**- Ehm .. I am a dragon slayer ... Natsu ..**

**Night chuckled and Igneel tuned into.**

**Natsu could not help but smile his grin and wrapped her arms around Lucy.**

**Lucy was shocked first and responded to hug back.**

**- Natsu .. I .. Lucy began but did not say more until Natsus lips were against her.**

**- Arra arra .. said Night and Igneel nodded.**

**- I knew my son had chosen a good girl, chuckled Igneel.**

**Night rolled her eyes and lay down in the grass.**

**Lucy replied to the kiss and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue.**

**Natsu met her tongue against his, and he deepened the kiss.**

**Lucy wriggled around him and pressed himself even nämre his body.**

**Natsu gave away a dragon roars in her mouth and his hands began to wander up her bare tanned legs.**

*** Clearing throat ***

**Lucy turned and saw how she was coiled around Natsu and began to blush and slink out of his grasp.**

**Natsu he blushed with and felt his heart was beating hard against his chest.**

**- Well .. perhaps it is best we leave these turtor pigeons alone now .. or what do you Ige? Said Night and nudged Igneels one's back.**

**Igneel blushed and looked away quickly and Lucy could not help but smile.**

_"Like father like son .."_** she thought as she looked at Natsu in her eyes.**

**Night smiled and got up and walked over to Lucy, who was ready to say goodbye.**

**Lucy hugged her dragon and they both said goodbye before Night lifted from the ground and disappeared into the clouds in the blue sky.**

**Igneel went to Natsu and ruff said of his hair with his one red wing before he disappeared into the sky after Night.**

**Lucy stood there and watched them both before she noticed that Natsu had intertwined hand fingers in her.**

**- Luce ..**

**Lucy shuddered when she heard his voice say her nickname.**

**- Yes Natsu?**

**- I love you Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Lucy felt tears of joy build up in her again and she turned to him with tearful eyes and a broad smile on her lips.**

**- I love you too Natsu Dragoneel.**

* * *

**1 year later ..**

**Lucy was sitting in the guild and read in a book that she got from Natsu his birthday gift.**

**She grabbed the glass in front of him and smiled when a ping was heard and she looked down at his hand.**

**She was met by a silver ring with two dragons entwined together, and a beautiful crystal in gray and red in their eyes.**

**Her ring. her engagement ring.**

**- Mom .. Dad ate my pie again!**

**Lucy looked down at his right side where a small girl with long hair in the color pink with brown eyes, and pulled her's sleeve.**

**- Yeah .. when then is your mother going to teach dad a lesson .. Said Lucy calmly and picked up the girl in her arms and started walking towards the group of men sitting and laughing happily.**

**Lucy stopped in front of a tall man with pink spiky hair who smiled a smile at her and leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips.**

**- Honey .. did you eat up Loras pie again? Said Lucy calmly, and she could see the man onyx black eyes halted.**

**- Now you run Natsu .. ! laughed a man who was half naked and holding a girl who had blue hair.**

**- Uncle Natsu in trouble! , Prattling she and Lucy covered her smile.**

**- Nah .. I only tasted .. right Lora?**

**The girl with pink hair named Lora shook her head and pointed to her father with one of her index finger.**

**- YOU EAT UP MY PIECE OF CAKE WHEN I WAS PLAYING WITH LUCA!**

**Natsu smiled nervously and took a step backward before he ran out the guild gates.**

**- Levi? Said Lucy quietly and a tall woman with short hair came to her side and smiled.**

**- Yes, Lucy?**

**- Can you keep Lora for 5 minutes .. I will teach my husband a lesson.**

**Levi laughed and nodded and took Lora from Lucy before Lucy smiled back and walked with firm steps towards the guild gates with a cursed aura around her.**

**- Natsu HEARTFILIA DRAGONEEL! shouted Lucy outside and everyone in the guild stopped and laughed out loud when they heard Natsu answer.**

**- THE SWORD OF THE EARTH DRAGON! Cried Lucy.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE ME SOMEBODY!**

**Mira Jane stood behind the bar, smiling.**

**- ARRA ARRA .. Love begins with a brawl and ends with a pram .. even in marriage.**

* * *

**The End .. Or is it? ^^, ;)**

**TheFireKey:** It was all my readers .. So what did you think? :)** Review please :)**

**Hugs - TheFireKey.**


	10. Request Chapter

**The heat of disire in Fairy Tail - Request !**

**Hello guys .. I was reading my reviews from you (who Have send some) and saw That some of you want a chapter to who Natsu and Lucy's married was doing ..**

**hehe and well .. I just thought I am curious about it too (even if I am the writer ^ ^,)**

**Well so this chapter is who Natsu and Lucy got Married and HOW, the wedding was going ..**

**and well .. maybe there how their Beautiful Daughter Lora came to the world .. :) (If I have some spirits left in me hadeeth ..)**

**The Chapter of Natsu and Lucy's Wedding ..**

* * *

Lucy was standing at the mirror in her room and smiled at her reflection.

**- Stand still Lucy .. I can not pin your hem Rear else ..**

Lucy sighed, but stood still and watched the dress she wore made her look like a princess.

It was in the color white and really fit in with her body shape.

Mirajane who really had howled for joy when she received the news of both of them that they would marry had already taken place as brudtärnas leaders and wedding fixer.

Levi had souring but Lucy had promised that she would go and throw flower petals on her, and Levi was happy again and hugged her.

Lucy smiled and thought about how time had passed quickly in her life.

It was like it was yesterday she joined the Fairy Tail guild.

And when she was rescued by Natsu from the disgusting creep Bora .. She smiled at the memory.

And when she made her first mission, and formed a team with Natsu and his cat, Happy.

She had really been through a lot.

Like when she became the catch taken by Phantom for her father had ordered them to fetch her, and when Natsu saved her from falling from the tower she was the catch taken in.

She actually saw all the memories she got since she joined Fairy Tail.

**- So, I'm done now Lucy .. , Check and see what you think .. shout at me when you're done ..** Said Mirajane and hugged Lucy before she disappeared out the door, leaving Lucy alone in the room.

Lucy spun one lap and watched the dress billowed in the breeze she created in the movement and felt her eyes filled with tears of joy.

She really loved this dress. Her wedding dress ..

* * *

At** Natsu (Of course we need to know what the groom is doing ? xD)**

Natsu was sitting at guild bar and drank his beer glass he ordered and sighed.

Gray came to him and slapped him in the back.

**- Hey, there poison the target!**

Natsu sighed. If he could just stop calling him with thoose wierd desert names.

**- What do you want?**

-** Hey .. what don't be like that .. Today you should be happy of course! You're engaged to be married man!**

Natsu could not help but smile at the word **"engaged"** and he nodded.

**- Yes .. with the most wonderful woman ..** He said proudly.

Gray grinned and nodded.

**- You are very lucky you .. , Well what can I say .. Congratulations ..**

Natsu grinned and punched to Gray in his stomach on a whim.

**- Thank you ..**

Gajeel came towards them with a broad grin.

**- Hey Fire Dragon .. When will you and Lucy bumps bumps, then?**

Natsu and Gray turned and looked at him with eyes asked.

**- Bumps bumps?** , Asked them both and looked at each other.

**- Yes .. what the hell Natsu .. you've got to make Bumps bumps with her...**

Natsu looked at Gray who looked back at Natsu with question marks on their faces.

**- Seriously .. You do not know what I mean?**

Natsu and Gray shook while on their heads and Gajeel sighed.

**- If I say this? "Shake the callibass?"**

Their faces were still as two question marks and Gajeel ran his hand over his face.

**- Bob around? , 69-ball? , The snake will enter the nest? , Fatten the animals?**

Their faces were still as two question marks and Gajeel gave up.

**- What I mean is ..** He began, but was silenced by someone.

**- GAJEEL COM HERE NOW!**

Those three men looked at the direction the voice came from and where was Levi - Lucy's best friend on the fourth step with murder in her eyes and both her hands to the sides.

**- Levi .. I was just ...**

**- NO GAJEEL! NOW!**

Gajeel sighed and walked off to Levi who seethed with anger and she gave a blow to the back of his head while she pulled him angrily up the stairs and into a room that was there.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other again.

**- What do you think he meant?**

**- I do not know ..**

**- Something about a calligrapher bass?**

**- Dunno ..**

* * *

**Back to Lucy (hahahha I tanned myself to death when I wrote Natsus part xD hahaha anyways .. back to the bride: D)**

Lucy wiped tears of joy that ran down her cheeks, and heard a knock at her door.

She caught her breath and swallowed.

**- Come in.**

The door opened and in came her best friend Levi.

_**A/N**(Hehe .. I know .. but .. Levi is fast okay ..)_

**- Oh .. Lu - chan you are so beautiful!** , Exclaimed Levi and hugged Lucy, who returned her hug.

**- Thanks Levi ..** She whispered, and felt new tears of joy come out of her eyes and she let Levi and stepped back to wipe away the tears.

**- You are really beautiful Lucy .. I am almost jealous at you , when I see you right now ..**

Lucy laughed and Levi, she laughed too, and hugged her agian.

**- Lucy .. I know you'll be happy with Natsu .. I just know it ..** Said Levi, and took Lucy's hand and held it against her chest.** - In here,** she concluded, smiling warmly.

Lucy smiled back and felt her eyes fill with tears again.

**- Lu - chan, you can't cry .. because I will start to cry then..**

**- Levi .. I can not stop .. there are tears of joy ..**

Levi smiled warmly and even her eyes filled with tears of joy and they hugged each other again.

When Levi released Lucy from her hug as she looked at her smiling.

**- Think about Lucy .. in 5 days, you are a married 22 year old woman ..**

Lucy smiled.

_Yes .. in 5 days I am married .._ , She thought, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

**- BACK TO THE GROOM -**

**- Hey Natsu! When will you have your bachelor party?**

Natsu looked up to the person who asked.

**- Hey Loke, I do not know if I should even have one ..**

**- Come on man, of course you a bachelor party! You will never get a freedom to get involved with other girls of course then when you are married!**

Natsu sighed.

**- Loke .. I do not want any other girl .. I Love Lucy, and she is the one I will always love.**

Loki looked on Natsu and wiped away a tear from his eye.

**- That was nice man!**

Natsu grimaced when he could smell alcohol in Loki's breath, so he looked away.

_What would he with a bachelor party for? Lucy was all he wanted .. Lucy was good enough for him .. why be unfaithful to someone he was going to married ?_

Natsu did not understand the meaning of it all, but he was really bored right now.

_Where was Lucy .. she was supposed to show up here after trying wedding dresses._

Natsu grabbed his cell phone he had in his front pants pocket and scrollade in his contacts after Lucy's mobile number.

He found it and pressed the ring and sat the phone to his one ear and left the guild to get peace and quiet.

**Duuuuuut! Duuuuuut! duuuuuut!**

**- Hello?**

Natsu felt his heart beating a kind of joy just hearing her voice.

**- Hey Lucy ..**

**- Hi honey, how are you?**

**- Unhappy.**

**- What? Why?**

**- You are not here ..**

**- aaw .. Natsu .. , I get past the guild soon .. I'll just pack a dress ..**

**- Okay .. I can not wait for you ..**

**- * Giggle * I know .. I ..**

**- I Love you ..**

**- I Love you too my Dragon * click ***

Natsu looked at his mobile, smiling

His evening was truly saved.

* * *

**At Lucy - the bride -**

Lucy smiled at her mobile and could feel her heart beat double jump from the call.

_He had called her. He was bored without her._

She smiled again and watched the guild approached the front window of Levi's car.

Levi smiled at her and pulled into the parking lot

_**A/N**(they have acquired one .. okay?)_

and got out of the car, followed by Lucy, before she locked her little car and followed Lucy across the gravel path that led to the guild gates.

**- God, how sweet of him to call and ask where you are and so ..**

Lucy nodded and felt her heart beat faster, the more she approached the guild gates.

**- I wish Gajeel could be so romantic there .. all he does is sex with me and then jaws Iron**, sighed Levi and Lucy suffered with her.

Levi was a lovely girl and had fallen for a jerk boot _(Lucy's words not mine xD)_ and he just used her for sex .. Unless otherwise.

**- But skip it now, now it's your night Lucy, let's have fun!**

Lucy nodded and mentally shook off all her gloomy thoughts about Levi and Gajeel and came up with a smile on her lips before she pressed the guild gates.

* * *

**- With the groom and the bride -**

Natsu looked up from the bar and his eyes immediately fell on the beauty who have came in from the guild doors.

_Lucy. His Lucy. His Future Wife._

He saw her eyes researched through the room until it fell on him and a smile came on her lips until she ran happily toward him.

Lucy threw herself into his arms and he caught her in the same movement, and their lips met.

The sound of the whistle was heard and aaaw from the people inside the guild, and Lucy could not help but smile at Natsus lips.

**- I missed you.**

**- I missed you too .**

**- Do not leave me for a shop again, okay?**

**- * Kiss * Okay.**

Natsu smiled and kissed her again, and Lucy answered the kiss again.

**- HEY GET A ROOM AND SAVE SOME TO YOUR HONEYMOON HUH !**

Lucy and Natsu froze and an opposite redness spread their cheeks.

**- Silent Gray, You are just jealous! ,** Said Lucy, and stuck her tongue out at him before she kissed Natsu for the third time.

**- WOOOOOW!** Exclaimed all in the guild again and Lucy laughed and smiled at Natsu who got a world redness in his face.

**- They are so cute together**, breathed Wendy and Carla nodded and smiled.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's one hand and led her out on the dance floor.

In the background you could hear music playing.

Lucy was shocked Natsus movement and blushed when he got down on one knee and took her hand.

**- May I?**

Lucy smiled with sparkling eyes and felt her heart grow with joy.

**- Yes.**

Natsu smiled his grin as always and got up and started spinning around Lucy on the dance floor.

Erza was standing by the music player and watched everyone in the guild like a hawk.

_"Does she ever smile?"_ Thought Lucy and spun toward Natsus arms.

**- What do you think about Lucy?**

Lucy winced when she heard Natsus vote against her ear.

**- Erza.**

Natsu smiled.

**- Why .. ?**

**- Because she never smiles .. she just stands there sour and angry all the time ..**

Natsu chuckled low in her ear and Lucy could not help but smile.

**- It's Erza .. Our aunt Erza.**

**- I know .. but she could well at least smile at some point ..**

**- I know Lucy ..**

Natsu stole a kiss from her lips before he spun her out of his arms again and let the music's rhythm, bringing his moves on the dance floor.

* * *

**- Over at the cocktail tables -**

**- They're really cute together .. do you not think so too?**

Gray looked up and saw Lisanna stand beside him with a glass of something blue in.

Gray looked over at Natsu and Lucy, and he smiled.

**- Yes, they are cute together ..**

Lisanna flinched of Gray's words, and struck him playfully on the arm.

**- Has Gray has become a small softis now huh?**

Gray blushed and looked away.

**- Quiet you.**

Juvia stood some distance away, chewing on a paper napkin in pure anger.

**- My Gray - sama! Lisanna not touch Gray - Sama!**

Gray felt somewhat uncomfortable in his neck and turned his head in that direction it came from.

He saw Juvia stand there red as a tomato in the face and chewing spirit frantically on a paper napkin.

He sighed.

**- Lisanna best you leave me .. or there will be a flooding in here soon ..**

Lisanna was looking at it like that Gray had nodded to and she could not help rolling his eyes but she did as he said and disappeared into her big sister.

_"Why can I never get to talk to my girl friends alone, before she will send the cold glances of my neck all the time?"_ Gray sighed and grabbed one of the bottles as it said on the Vodka.

**- I need a drink ..** He said to himself, and poured the vodka into a tall glass.

* * *

**- Back to the dance floor -**

A new song started playing and it was quiet in the melody.

Lucy put her head against Natsus one shoulder and closed her eyes while the two of them danced and moved his hips at the sides again.

Natsu could feel Lucy's heat from her body against his and he smiled.

Lucy listened to the text from the music and felt Natsus one hand resting on her back.

_Hey elsewhere did we go,_

_Days When The rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin 'a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey_

_Skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our hearts a thumpin 'and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl._

_Whatever Happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and sliding_

_All along the waterfall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl..._

_Do you remember When We Distressed to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da_

_So hard to find my way,_

_Now that I'm all on my own._

_I saw you at The Other Day,_

_My how You Have grown,_

_Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_Sometime I'm Overcome thinking 'bout_

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stage with you_

_My brown eyed girl_

_You my brown eyed girl ..._

_Do you remember When We Distressed to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. ..._

Lucy had tears in her eyes when the song ended.

Natsu would didn't let go of his embrace around her, but instead continued to dance calmly , even if the music was gone.

Erza hit the music player with one of her sword and it jumped up again and a new song came.

_Golden Brown Smiling eye_

_I've cases in love_

_at your gold brown eyes_

_so blue, They cannabis never again ask_

_The glances That You send me_

_Turns's something warm Inside Me_

_there is a great's something happens_

_That captures and draws me to you_

_Golden Brown Smiling eye_

_I've cases in love_

_at your gold brown eyes_

_so blue, They cannabis never again ask_

_Eyes That attracts and play_

_and cancer who believe make me_

_Velvety soft as They stroking_

_They Radiate peace and peace is given_

_Golden Brown Smiling eye_

_I've cases in love_

_at your gold brown eyes_

_so blue, They cannabis never again ask_

_Golden Brown Smiling eye_

_I've cases in love_

_at your gold brown eyes_

_so blue, They cannabis never again ask_

_so blue, They cannabis never again be ..._

* * *

**- Time skip - (( It will be more songs and I thought you will lost the interest if it was just that , that's why I did this time skip :) ))**

* * *

The evening began to draw , to close the guild and more and more people began to take off .

Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were those even who remained, the rest had gone home.

Lucy was about to get Wendy to dance, while Natsu, Romeo and Happy was watching.

**- You are really successful Natsu-nii ..**

Natsu smiled and ruffle his hand in Romeos hair.

**- Yes, I am a successful dragon ..**

Romeo nodded and looked toward Wendy and Lucy's direction, and sighed.

Natsu heard his sigh and turned his head to the same direction, who Romeo was looking at.

Wendy was wearing a blue velvet dress that went to her knees and a pair of black small ballet shoes, her black hair was in a big ponytail back, swaying as she moved her head.

**- You Romeo .. love do not fix everything, you know .. You must have the courage to tell how you feel,** said Natsu, and buffeted him on the arm with one of his elbow.

Romeo froze and a huge red blush spread on his cheeks.

**- I-iiit's .. n-ooot th-aaat waa-aay .. a-aat ..all ..**

Natsu grinned. He recognized them there words.

He had said the same thing to Erza, Mirajane and happy when they told him , that he liked Lucy.

And see now he was sitting here engaged to her and happy like crazy.

**- She sure is not even feeling the same way ..** Murmured Romeo against his glass of coca cola.

Natsu smiled and turned his eyes to Lucy again.

Lucy wore a long dress in velvet red color with tiny sequins that sparkled in the light from the ceiling when she moved.

Her blonde hair was released and went down to her waist.

She had a smile on her lips and she said something to Wendy several times before the smile came back again.

**- Romeo .. You never know the answer until you ask her ..**

Romeo looked at Natsu who smiled at him and he looked at Happy who gave the thumbs up and he swallowed and drunk up the last of his glass of coca cola and jumped off the chair and walked with firm steps to Wendy and Lucy.

Natsu could not help but smile and he saw that Lucy saw Romeo coming to them.

Lucy spun Wendy and she spun away to Romeo who caught her in his arms.

**- uuf! Omg , I am so sorry Romeo , I did not know you were there .. !** Exclaimed Wendy quickly and beat her hands to her mouth in shock.

Lucy was smiling and walked over to Natsu and Happy.

Romeo cleared his throat and his face was redder than a tomato, more like Erzas hair.

**- Maaa-aay I? ..** Stammered Romeo back and met Wendy's gaze.

Wendy was shocked and a little blush spread on her cheeks and she looked towards Lucy, who nodded and gave a blinkwith one eye at her.

Wendy nodded and Romeo took her hand and they started dancing.

**_A/N_**_(quite good actually ..)._

Lucy smiled at the little couple on the dance floor and leaned back against Natsus chest and sighed.

Happy smiled and played with a cork from a bottle on the table.

Natsu turned to Lucy and smiled.

Lucy met his gaze and smiled back.

She looked over to Wendy and Romeo again.

_I want a baby .. ,_ She thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**- The wedding day -**

Lucy woke up from her bed and stretched herself.

Today she would be Ms. Dragoneel. She smiled at the idea and got out of bed with a smile on her lips.

Natsu slept at home since Erza had forbidden them to be viewed before the wedding, because it was a tradition that Makarov wanted to pass on to.

Lucy walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her and stepped into the shower.

A knock on her front door was heard, but she couldn't heard it, Because of the sound of the rippling water.

**- Lu - chan? Are you in here?**

Levi received no answer, so she opened the door and went in with the white bag in her hand and closed the door behind her.

The sound of splashing water made her understand that Lucy took a shower.

Levi smiled and put her bag on Lucy's desk and began embedding her bed.

The sound of the lapping water disappeared and she heard the shower cubicle door went up and the sound of splashing feet stepped out of it.

It was not long before the door of Lucy's bathroom was opened and a huge fog came out of it before you could see Lucy in a bathrobe with her blonde hair into a spun in a towel.

**- Lu - chan, good morning.**

Lucy smiled at her voice and waved happily goodbye to her best friend.

**- Hey Levi!**

Levi hugged her quickly before she rushed to grab the white bag, which she put on Lucy's desk.

Lucy did not notice the Levi's motion, Because she stood with her back to her and digging in her drawer for some underwear to wear.

**- What are you doing here now with me? **Asked Lucy, still with her back to her.

**- I was given the task to check that the bride had woken up properly.**

Lucy smiled and knew right away who get her order.

**- As Erza was already on the ball today?**

Levi laughed and nodded.

**- Yep, she woke everyone in the guild exactly 5:00 in the morning and scream that today would certainly not fight happen and everything would be fixed and ready before the bride arrives at the wedding.**

Lucy laughed and shook her head.

**- It is our Erza ..**

Levi nodded.

Lucy pulled on a pair of white thong panties and grabbed a matching white bra from the drawer before she closed it behind her.

**- Levi? Can you turn around for a while?**

Levi nodded and turned back to Lucy, who took off her robe and entered wearing the bra.

When she was finished, she hung up the bathrobe on her bedroom door to be aerated.

**- I'm ready.**

Levi turned and smiled nervously.

**- Lucy .. you are going in that way to the wedding?**

Lucy lifted one eyebrow and looked down at herself.

**- SHIT!** , She exclaimed loudly and tore the closet door where her wedding dress hung.

Levi could not help but giggle at her friend's behavior.

Lucy stepped into the dress and pulled yourself up over your shoulders.

**- Levi .. you can pull up the chain back?**

Levi nodded and walked over to help.

When the zipper was drawn and the dress puffed up, so stood Lucy at her mirror she had in her room and looked at herself.

**- You are really beautiful in that Lucy ..., **said Levi tenderly and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Lucy got herself tears in her eyes and threw them on her bed and let the tears of joy running down both their cheeks.

**- THINK YOU GET MARRIED BEFORE ME!**

**- YEAH!**

**- I WILL MISS YOU LUCY!**

**- I WILL MISS YOU TOO LEVI!**

*** Bellowing sound ***

**- Seriously .. it sounds like you should go and die or something? **Muttered a voice and the two of them jumped and turned to the person the voice belonged to.

**- Happy!**

**- Aye, that's me!**

**- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**- wanted to see Lucy , Aye !**

**- OUT! YOU MAY NOT SEE LUCY NOW!**

**- WHY? I WILL NOT MARRY ME WITH HER ?**

**- BUT HAPPY OUT! IF YOU SEE LUCY SO ARE YOU GOING TELL Natsu!**

**- Naye!**

**- HAPPY OUT!**

**- Lucy .. you're mean ..**

- **HAPPY LISTENING TO LUCY NOW AND BE A DECENT Neko AND GO OUT.**

Happy sigh.

**- Do I get a hug, then?**

Lucy sighed and could not help but smile.

**- Okay, then you have to go.**

**- AYE!**

Lucy hugged Happy so long as Levi have to tearing apart the two of them.

Happy smiled and disappeared out the open bedroom window.

Levi hastened to close it after him and threw herself on the bed in a deep sigh.

**- That was close .. **, Said the two of them in the mouth at each other.

**- Time to make you ready for the wedding ..**

Lucy nodded and climbed out of bed and sat down on a chair by the mirror (yep .. Levi had put one there?) And closed my eyes.

Levi poured the contents of the bag she had brought with her, in Lucy's bed and began with the make up.

* * *

**- Timing dispensation ... Do not have to explain about Levi's make-up -. -**

Lucy sat still with her eyes closed, thinking about all the memories she got since she joined the guild.

Levi was doing the curling iron in Lucy's hair and hummed a song on the radio who was played.

**- Never let you go, nanananan, ooh ... kiss and tell .. nanannanana**

Lucy smiled and hummed to the tune too.

**- Never ever, ooh .. a view from you .. yeah yeah ..**

**(Both) - LOVE IS A BEAUTIFUL FEELING! YEAH YEAH YEAH! OOOOH SHE IS SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL DRESS IN HERE! YEAH YEAH YEAH!**

**(Lucy) - But sometimes I can not stop from starring .. Because she is the one I will get married with! oooohh oooh!**

(**Levi) - yeah yeah yeah, she smile, I just can not stop think about it .. yeah yeah ..**

**(Both) - BUT SOME TIMES I JUST CAN NOT STOP ME FROM SMILE tooo OOOH YEAH!**

**KISS ME KISS ME, BABY YOU ARE THE ONE I LOVE! YEAH YEAH, NANANNANANA, NEVER LET YOU GO .. NEVER LET YOU CRY .. I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIIDE!**

**(Lucy) - I know .. I have hurt you sometimes .. but thoose days .. is so over now .. Because. .. I got you .. and now .. I will never let my hand from yooouuuuu!**

**(Both) - OOOOOOH Oooooooh!**

Lucy laughed and Levi too.

The appliance was turned off and Levi grabbed a tassel from her little box she had in the bag and took Lucy's blond hair though it.

* * *

**- Styling skip -**

* * *

**- So .. Now I'm done ..**

Lucy opened her eyes and was shocked by what she saw.

She was really beautiful!

Her face wore a faint shade of a powder that made her skin shine. Her eyelids had a slight tone of black and gold that made her brown eyes to deepen.

Her blond hair was hanging in curls on either side of her head and the bridal veil hung back in it.

Her bangs were on one side of her face and was a bit fluffed.

She had a piece of jewelry around her neck that reminded her of a little dragon.

Her ears wore a pair of gold rings dangling as she moved her head.

**- Oh Levi .. it's so beautiful .. thank you!**

Levi smiled and hugged Lucy behind.

**- It's time to hurry to the wedding now, Lucy!**

Lucy nodded and got off her chair and walked toward the front door.

Levi grabbed Lucy's jacket and her "keys" and the apartment key and closed the door behind them.

Lucy walked carefully down the stairs and was greeted by Erza and the others maidens who smiled at her, each with a small white bouquet in their hands.

Lucy felt her eyes begin to form tears again but she held them back (not to destroy the make - up who Levi did for her).

Erza took her hand and led her to the white limo outside waiting.

Lucy was shocked by how long it was and that it really was a limo.

**- Makarov got it,** said Erza casually as if it was a common for them used that way.

Lucy nodded only to respond.

The driver held at the door for her and she stepped in and follow that for all the bridesmaids.

The driver closed the door behind Erza (which was last) and walked around the car to the driver's door, climbed in and started the car.

* * *

**-SKIPPNING TIME: (We have to check what the groom is doing , don't you agree?) -**

**- Haha, think today you will be a married man!**

Natsu nodded and cast an eye on the big clock on the wall.

_About half an hour, she would arrive .._

**- Hey Natsu .. Natsu?**

Natsu winced when he heard Gray's voice and he looked up.

**- Yes?**

**- Daydreaming are you?**

Natsu would just answer No, but was interrupted by Elfman.

**- He is a man, he is nervous, men are nervous, it's like that to be a man!**

Natsu stopped himself from rolling his eyes, but instead took a sip of the glass in his hand that contained water.

Happy flying around inside the church and helped with small decorations that were left.

Suddenly, Mirajane came rushing into the room and searched with her eyes of all who were there before she found the target and hurried toward Gray.

**- Hi Mirajane, worst what you look right now,** Gray began , but got silent when he saw Mirajanes gaze.

Natsu reacted eavesdropping with his HUGE good hearing.

**- Gray! You must help me!**

**- What is the Mirajane?**

**- You know that the bride is given away by their father, huh?**

**- Yes .. it's just call him and ..**

Mirajane looked down at the floor and a tear ran down her cheek.

Gray's hand flew to his forehead.

**- Oh, yeah! He's dead ..**

Mirajane bit her lip and looked up at Gray.

**- You have to lead her to the altar!**

**- ME?**

**- YES! You are her closest friend and hello? Natsu is her husband .. he can not do that .. and Happy .. no no ..**

Gray scratched his neck and looked uncomfortable.

Natsu knew him .. he did not do anything that would get him to get mad on him..

Natsu sighed and looked down into the glass.

_For Lucy's sake. For Lucy's sake, he was able to let it .._ but only a picture of how Gray is Lucy's hand when she goes there against him with the veil, he just felt sick of it.

Nothing about Lucy no, but that Gray was going to hold hands with the woman who would become his.

Gray threw an eye toward Natsu and saw his eyes and he sighed and looked at Mirajane, who stood with both her hands together and pleaded with her dark eyes.

**- It's OK Gray, not for me .. but I do it for Lucy's sake .. I want her to just be happy today ..** Said Natsu and patted him on the shoulder a little hard, but as kindly as he could.

Gray grabbed by his touch, but nodded to him.

**- I understand that you do not want Natsu, I understand it, but I do it also for Lucy .. it is her and your day today ..**

Natsu nodding just before going into the church and stood ready at the altar.

The guests had arrived and sat down at the bench seats they got.

Natsu smiled and his heart was beating double kind of longing to see his beloved Lucy get into the church doors and proceed up to him.

* * *

**- BACK TO THE BRIDE -**

The limo arrived on time and Erza helped Lucy out.

They walked with short steps to the church where Mirajane and Gray was waiting for them.

Mirajane smiled with tears in her eyes when she saw Lucy.

Gray could not say he was speechless with words.

Lucy was really beautiful. She shone like the sun, and her smile made everyone melt.

**- You are so beautiful!**

Lucy thanked her and get flushed on her cheeks of all flatter.

Gray cleared his throat and Mirajane explained to Lucy that Gray would lead her to the altar.

Lucy became tearful and thanked Gray with a big hug.

Gray patted her lightly on the back of response, and took her hand and led her toward the church doors.

Lucy took a deep breath and heard Gray's words.

**- Are you ready?**

Lucy nodded.

**- Yes.**

She was ready.

The church bells began to tinkle outside and the wedding march was played inside the church.

Mirajane and Makarov gripped the church doors and opened them.

Gray led Lucy into the church and she saw Levi in a white silk short dress scattered small rose petals on the red carpet, a piece in front of her.

Lucy saw all the guests' faces, some were tearful, others stunned with admiration, and the rest was smiling.

She felt the warmth from them flowed into her heart and she felt that she really belonged here.

**_- DAAA DAAA DAAM .. daa DAAA daaam - (Sorry but I just had too xD) -_**

Lucy was now at the altar and saw Natsu in a black tuxedo smiling at her.

She smiled back behind the veil that lay over her face.

Gray gave Lucy's hand to Natsu before he fell down at his place he had next to Mirajane.

Lucy smiled and felt her stomach fluttered with joy.

The priest gestured for everyone to sit down and wedding march became extinct and his voice was the only sound who was heard.

**- WE HAVE COLLECTED HERE TODAY TO LET THIS PAIR IN A BINDING BAND AS HUSBAND AND WIFE.**

**- LUCY HEARTFILIA AND NATSU DRAGONEEL.**

_(Lucy and Natsu turns so they look at each other.)_

**- Natsu SAY AFTER ME: I PROMISE ..**

**Natsu: I promise ..**

**- TO LOVE YOU**

**Natsu: to love you**

**- FOREVER AND BE FAITHFUL TO YOU**

**Natsu: forever and be faithful to you**

**- UNTIL DEATH DIFFER US BOTH APART.**

**Natsu: till death differ us both apart.**

**- LUCY SAY AFTER ME: I PROMISE**

**Lucy: I promise ..**

**- TO LOVE YOU**

**Lucy: to love you ..**

**- FOREVER AND BE FAITHFUL TO YOU**

**Lucy: forever and be faithful to you ..**

**- UNTIL DEATH DIFFER US BOTH APART.**

**Lucy: until death differ us both apart.**

**- Natsu DRAGONEEL, DO YOU TAKE LUCY HEARTFILIA TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE AND LOVE HER IN NEED AND DESIRE, UNTIL DEATH DIFFER YOU APART?**

**Natsu: I do!**

**- LUCY HEARTFILIA, DO YOU TAKE NATSU DRAGONEEL TO YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND AND LOVE HIM IN NEED AND DESIRE, UNTIL DEATH DIFFER YOU APART?**

**Lucy: I do!**

**- Wedding rings.**

_(Wendy comes up and holds up the white pillow with two rings located, Natsu takes both of them and smile at Wendy who smiles back and rush quickly to her seat again)_

**- Natsu SAY AFTER ME: WITH THIS RING ..**

**Natsu: with this ring ..**

**- I UNITE MY BODY AND BLOOD ..**

**Natsu: I unite my body and blood ..**

**- WITH YOU forever until death do us part.**

**Natsu: with you forever until death do us part.**

_(Natsu thread on Lucy's ringfinger the wedding ring)_

**- LUCY SAY AFTER ME: WITH THIS RING ..**

**Lucy: With this ring ..**

**- I UNITE MY BODY AND BLOOD ..**

**Lucy: I unite my body and blood ..**

**- WITH YOU forever until death do us part.**

**Lucy: with you forever until death do us part.**

_(Lucy wood on the wedding ring on Natsus ring finger)._

**- THEN I WONDER IF ANYONE HERE IN HAS SOMETHING TO THESE TWO marriages, SPEAK NOW OR forever silence your words.**

**- Silence -**

**- THIS EXPLAINS ME , THAT YOU BOTH ARE NOW MAN AND WIFE .. IT IS OKEY TO KISS THE BRIDE .**

Natsu smiles and lifts the veil from Lucy's face, and bended down.

Lucy goes up and their lips meet.

Jubilee in the Church is heard and Natsu captures Lucy in his arms and carries her down the altar and out towards the church doors.

Rice thrown after them, and a Jeep is ready outside where five cans are firmly behind it and a text:** JUST GOT MARRIED** , on the backshield.

Natsu opens the passenger door and drop down Lucy, who smiles and throwing her flower bouquet back to the people behind them.

Cheers and screams hears and Lucy turned around to see who caught it.

Wendy is holdning the bridal bouquet and a got a red face, but Lucy just smiles and climbs into the passenger seat.

Natsu smirks to Romeo , who is like Wendy if not redder, and climbs into the driver's seat.

Lucy hangs out through the drawn-down window.

**- LOVE YOU ALL!**

She gets back:

**- HAVE FUN ON YOUR HONEYMOON!**

Lucy wawed and throw some kisses to the people before Natsu reverse out and drive away with cans rattling behind them.

* * *

**- - THE END - -**

**So what do you think? hehe looong huh? : D**

**Well .. the honeymoon will be the next chapter if you want it? ^^,**

**Review please**

**TheFireKey**


	11. Request Chapter II

**The heat of desire in Fairy Tail.**

**TheFireKey.**

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a LONG while at least after my last update huh?**

_**hehe .. I am sorry .. really sorry ..**_

**But I have readed your reviews over and over and guys ..**

_**and ..**_

**I just love them all!**

**And this chapter is for you my lovley readers and Reviews!**

**This is a request chapter ..**

_**"Guest" I do not know who you are but this request chapter is for you ..**_

_**Guys ..**_

_**I will tell you this before you continue to read.**_

_**The heat of desire in Fairy Tail speed been categorized as' M 'there present may contain' intense violence, blood / gore, sexual content and / or strong language That may not be Appropriate for Underage viewers thus is blocked for Their Protection. So if you're above the legal age of 16 .. or can handle this kind of things .. continue to read.**_

**I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters .. only this story.**

_**Let's begin.**_

* * *

**The Honeymoon part 1.**

_**Airport Calrinas ..**_

Natsu pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hungrily while his hands groped his way down both her hips and pulled away during part of the wedding dress.

Lucy gasped against his lips and grabbed his pink hair while she is small moan low.

They had "teased" each other up all the way here on the plane and tried several times to visit the bathroom together, but always been distracted by others or as Natsu still asleep when it was vacant.

Lucy gasped as the cool breeze from the hand dryer next to her was blowing against her skin, and Natsu tasted of her piece by piece.

_What a honeymoon .._

Lucy knew how hard he was to her wet womb which was still hidden behind those black thong panty.

She immediately began to rub against him and smiled wide when she heard a low growling dragon groan in response.

She continued to buck more and more toward his crotch, but got a hickey on his neck as a thank you.

She gasped as he began to knead her breasts that were still hidden in a pair of D - cups.

She threw back her head cautiously, given the cold tile wall behind her.

**- Oh .. Natsu ... **, Span she contented when he began to fondle her outside on the thong panty.

**- You are wet Luce .. and I just started ..**

Lucy blushed and felt a tingling sensation in her stomach that made her just like parting more and more on her two legs.

_Natsu .. her fiance .._

_She was visiting his .. only his .._

_Lucy Dragneel._

She shuddered just thinking about her _"Heartfilia" _was blown away and got the huge lump she had around her heart all these years, to disappear.

Natsu grinned against her when he saw how she closed her eyes and he pulled off her thong and dropped it on the floor beside him.

He pulled down his fly on his black pants and bumped into her.

She screamed before she slowly began small moan and he released her from the wall and put her instead to one of the sinks.

Lucy leaned her head against the cold mirror and enjoyed the way his cock buried it deeper and deeper each time he came in again.

Natsu felt what a wonderful feeling it was.

He gasped and small dragon growls came from his throat while the desire he had so long been locked up within himself, finally was released and took over.

Lucy felt that she was close to orgasm and even Natsu felt he was on his way too.

But they did not even scream out his pleasure until a hard knock against the bathroom door caused them to stiffen.

Lucy stared at Natsu, who stared back at Lucy.

**- Open the door! There are people out here waiting to get in!**

Lucy bit her in her lower lip to not laugh, while Natsu was more nervous because .. it was the women's toilet.

Lucy saw a pretty large window on one of the toilet walls and nodded towards it for Natsu.

**- I count to 3!**

Lucy pulled quickly on her thong and Natsu zipped his fly again.

Lucy helped Natsu out of the window and closed it then after him while she held up a smile and went to unlock the door.

A rather small small breasted woman stood with stomping feet outside and Lucy smiled a smile at her.

**- I am so sorry .. but I had bad stomach.**

Lucy heard some clear there throat and cough to, but she just smiled at them all before she grew steps out of the airport and away to where Natsu existed.

When she came around the corner, she could not hold it any longer.

She started giggling hysterically, watching Natsu grinn with her.

**- That .. was the most SICKIEST THING I've ever done!** , Laughed Lucy.

Natsu grinned wider and put an arm around her waist.

**- Hehe .. you're a Dragneel now,** replied Natsu and kissed her on the mouth.

Lucy smiled against his lips and answered the kiss by putting both her arms around his neck and squeeze her soft lips against his.

**- Come on, the taxi is waiting for us .. **Said Natsu calm after them kissed clear and pulled her to the taxi where their luggage was already packed in.

Lucy jumped in and then came Natsu who shut up the yellow door and the taxi swung out and drove away.

* * *

_**Calrinas Hotel Room 303**_

Lucy was packing up her suitcase when she felt two hands spread over her skin and made her shudder.

**- Natsssu .. I am packing up ..** She whispered and sighed out.

**- Say not Natsu .. call me Honey .. **Murmured Natsu in her right ear, and she felt his teeth bite gently in her ear lobe that got her legs begin to pulsate.

**- Honey ..**

**- Oh .. I like it ..**

**- Honey ...**

**- More ..**

**- Hooney ..**

Natsu could not help but kiss her neck while she was moaning out his name in long sigh tions that he had to smile at her skin.

Lucy dropped her cell phone that she just grabbed out of her suitcase, and leaned back against Natsus bare chest.

**- Ms. Dragneel .. would you do me the honor of destroying the hotel bed with me?** , Smiled Natsu and Lucy grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

**- I'd love to Mr.. Dragneel .. **, Said she coaxed and he twirled her in his arms, and their dance without music began.

Lucy wiggled her hips and went with the music that was inside her head.

They danced closer and closer to the huge double bed and eventually fell back against Lucy and Natsu came with her and she started to laugh.

They laughed and looked into each others eyes.

_Lucy looked into Natsus sexy onyx black eyes with the little splashes of mint green and she could not even imagine a day without seeing these eyes looking at her with that passion and the warmth that was in his eyes right now._

_Natsu looked into Lucy's brown eyes that had now deepened in her eyes and the glow about them as if there was a fire that had just been lit. He loved her eyes, they had something special in them that he was always wanting to touch her and take care of her._

_He would never survive if her eyes would look like that on a different man than he._

_He would go under .. dying in a bathtub full of ice cream as he comforted eaten all his lives._

Lucy put her head to one side for inviting Natsu to taste her neck.

Natsu bent down and let his tongue do small lines on her red-hot skin.

His one hand found its way up her arm, and caught her one hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, while his other hand found its way into her blonde hair.

He loved how she sighed every time he found a sore spot on her body.

His free hand's thumb stroked her cheek gently and he captured her lips again.

Lucy spread out below him and moved her hips to give the signal that she wanted more. Even more.

Natsu growled low and felt his cock throbbing inside his pants.

Lucy felt his huge bulge in his crotch pushing against her womb and she moaned low and caught his lips with hers, while her free hand started to caressing his bulge.

Natsu dragon moan into her mouth and felt her smile against his lips.

Lucy fingered his belt and pulled it out of his pants and threw it on the side of the bed before she began to fumble with her hand on his trouses button.

Natsu smirked against her lips and undid her bra and threw it back, before he began cautiously (after released her second hand) to knead both her breasts and start to small lick on those tiny red rose buds, which immediately began to stiffen.

Lucy moaned and started moving her hips more and more, in pace with that she pulled down his zipper and got the button on the pants.

Natsu began to climb up on her, while she backed off as he came out of his pants.

She looked in his eye the huge bulge that was covered behind his gray underpants and she could not help but smile.

**- Like what you see Ms. Dragneel?**

Lucy met his eyes and smiled a smile while she stroked like a cat against the smooth silk bedspread.

- **Oh yes .. **She whispered, and caressed her bare breasts with both her hands.

Natsu swallowed hard and his cock began to curl up as sharply behind his underpants.

Lucy smiled a smile and sat up.

Natsu looked at her and waited for her motion.

Lucy crept towards him, her eyes fixed on his and her egging breasts bobbing with the beat.

Natsu licked both his lips and could not help but stare at her all over.

_So fucking sexy his wife was!_

When she was just centimeters away from him as she stood up and licked one of her fingers before she brought it into her thong and into her pussy's hole.

She moaned while she was playing with her finger in and out through the wet hole.

Natsu could see it and he just wanted to rip off the black thong panties and fondling her there.

Lucy saw what he wanted and she took her finger out of her pussy and licked it before she held it in front of Natsu.

Natsu saw the sticky liquid ran down her one finger and he took her finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

Lucy gasped loudly and fell backward onto the bed with a little squeal and Natsu grabbed her black thong and pulled it off with a single motion.

He saw the pink clitoris annoying that hung there before the wet dark hole that attracted his hard penis to be welcome in , and she stretched out over the side run-out to welcome him.

Natsu crept toward her and began to slowly caress her tenderly over her pussy.

Lucy small moan and her head was moving left and right at a slow pace.

Natsu smiled and rose caressing making to a faster level.

He continued stroking her faster and faster until he saw how she curled her toes and even her back before her orgasm swept out over her, and one his hands.

Natsu pulled up a smile before he brought his hand to her lips and groan inwardly as he felt her rough tongue lick her pussy juice he had on his hand.

She sucked on his fingers and he had to clench his teeth while the dragon in him roared aloud with delight.

Natsu took off his underpants and Lucy looked at him and his cock stood proudly against his muscle sleek washboard to the chest.

Lucy smiled sexy at him and caught his lips the minute he ran into her and she screamed with joy.

* * *

_**Hotels Carlinas Resturang.**_

Natsu was sitting at a table in their hotel's restaurant and waited for Lucy who was on the ladies' toilet.

The waiter had come up several times and made him so annoying that he now sat in the neck soon an entire bottle of champagne.

Lucy was walking glamorous to him and he saw hate red when one of the men at a table to spank her on the butt.

_His wife's butt!_

He would just throw a huge Fire balls to the man's table, when he was stopped by Lucy.

Lucy stopped and turned to the man who stared down her huge cleavage.

- **What's up Babe?** , He grinned and raised his hand against her chest.

_But it got no further._

Lucy grabbed his arm before he could even tutch her and threw him back so he flew and hit the wall, which was well away from his place.

_Natsu could not help but smile._

_After all .. she was a dragon slayer .. just like him._

Lucy brushed away a few hairs that have landed on one of her eyelids, and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

The men at the table stared at her wits scared before they threw the eyes of their friend who was totally ingrained in the wall.

Lucy smiled at Natsu when she arrived at their table and stole a kiss from his lips before she sat down opposite at him and took a sip of her champagne glass.

**- I thought he deserved more than that ..**

Lucy looked at Natsu, holding in a smile.

**- Oh .. I think I hear that you got a little jealous here now, huh?**

**- Shut up you ..** Muttered Natsu and looked down with his eyes.

Lucy hold in even a smile and let one of her feet slip out of her leopard stilett shoe and find themselves at his legs.

Natsu sat as straight up and met her seductive gaze.

Her one forefinger circulated around on her champagne glass surface, creating small sound.

**- Would you like to order now, sir?**

A dark male voice broke their intense gaze with one another, and both of them looked up at the waiter who stood at their tables.

**- Good afternoon, Ma'am, my name is Santio Barbou and I is your waiter tonight .. what would be your first choose?**

Lucy looked down on the menu that was at her place and she lifted it and opened it to read on.

Natsu did the same thing, and his eyes settled on just one thing.

_Spicy._

**- I take : - Fire dragons choose , thanks .. **replied Natsu and Santio smiled and wrote down on his small block before he turned to Lucy.

**- Excellent choice sir, what do the ma'm want then?**

Lucy looked now at the back of the menu and she found nothing that actually attracted but since Natsu had already ordered something, she thought that she must .. after all .. it was he who invited her strangely.

Lucy scanned through the menu again and she saw something that looked interesting.

**- I take .. : - Secret Supper and would like to take the drink, which encourages them to also, thank you**, replied Lucy, and laid down the menu on the table.

Santio looked a bit nervous but wrote it down and took a quick look at Natsu before he excused himself and went shaking until the ordering counter.

Natsu could not shake off that strange mood he felt from that Santio.

_Why had he started to shake when Lucy said what she wanted to ordered?_

He rubbed his forehead with one hand and tried to get the brain cells to work.

Lucy did not noticed because she just sat quietly and continued playing with her forefinger against the glass surface, so it created little sounds all over again.

**- Time skip -**

Santio came back with their order and Natsu drooled just the view of the high mountain of smoldering Fire burning strong fefferoni stuffed chicken that lay on his plate, with rice and a mild sauce alongside in a small bowl, who put down in front of him.

Lucy looked at her plate and Santio disappeared, while Natsu began to dig into his right away.

Lucy stared at her plate and could not say anything.

She dare not even lift her fork, who wass lying on one side of her plate.

She just stared at what was on her plate.

_O god .._

**- Nnnatsu ..**

Natsu did not hear her, but went on eating his chicken that was FILLED with BIBB fefferoni.

**- Nnnaatsu .. !**

Natsu looked up with a little chicken in his mouth and watched as Lucy blushed tremendously.

- Waft ies igt Rluchy? Asked Natsu with his mouth full.

**(A / N if you do not understand what he says as he says this: What is it Lucy?)**

Lucy could not speak, she can only stare at her food in front of him and Natsu was curious and leaned forward to peek.

But he almost lost his firm hand that held a grip on the table because he would not fall down and break the table.

**- Lluucy .. ,** Natsu began when he swallowed down the food he had in his mouth.

Lucy looked up and met his gaze.

* * *

_duuun Duun Duun ... hahahha next part will come later .._

_what the hell can Lucy be ordered?_

_Hmm .. I wonder it yeah .._

_Perhaps cow tongue?_

_haha nutritional .. she would not blush like that then .._

_Hmm .._

_Anyway .. hope you liked it .. and look forward to reading future._

**_Review and maybe I upload faster then ;)_**

**TheFireKey.**


	12. Request Chapter II part 2 of 2

**The heat of desire in Fairy Tail**

**TheFireKey.**

**Hey guys !**

**haha , I just laughed at your reviews with a big smile !**

**Yeah not laugh at your stupidness .. no no !**

**I just laughed when you write something you think she ordered !**

**haha !**

**It's was damn funny !**

**Well .. here is the part 2 of there "Honey Moon" and hope you all like this too :)**

**This is the last part of there Honey Moon , and the next update will MAYBE be when they get Lora :)**

**hehe..**

**Like always !**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters .. just this story !**

**Enjoy my perverts ;) !**

* * *

**The Honey Moon Part 2 / 2 **.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and Natsu saw how the color from her face disappeared and a huge blush filled her cheeks flushed red.

He could not believe that Lucy had ordered such a thing!

_His was good enough and perfect .. or was she hungry for a new set of beliefs?_

Natsu grin at that thought and saw Lucy's eyes looked down at her plate again.

_So that's why that Santio was clearing his throat, and shaken when she ordered "this law", _though Natsu with a grin.

Lucy did not know what to do.

She just stared at her plate and a faint image of Natsus came on her cornea and she felt how wet she get.

_Damn it! They should not even sell that kind of food here!_ Growled Lucy inside.

**- Is the food satisfaction of, ma'am? **Asked Santio who had come to their table.

Lucy looked up and met Santios look that really showed what he thought about this, and Lucy looked down and murmured: - can I get change?

Natsu grinned behind his glass of beer and watched the dawn was hot on Lucy's both cheeks even more.

**- I'm sorry lady .. , But we're not .. you ordered it**, said Santio and pulled with one finger in his white shirt collar and swallowed hard.

Lucy looked up and her eyes were empty.

**- I understand ... can you go?**

Santio glanced at Natsu who did not even give a glance back, but tried with all his strength to hold out his nasty comments and his grinning which bubbled heavily in his neck.

Santio bowed and disappeared while Lucy took up the knife and her hand shook while she picked up the fork with the other hand.

She ruled her harrowing cutlery against her plate and swallowed hard before she saw the knife slipped into her dish and she also saw in her eye how Natsu leaned across the table with a grin and waited for her to put the bit in her mouth.

Lucy looked at the little bit that was speared on her fork and she was making faces and tried to think it was a strawberry and not something that she never even would like to chew and swallow.

She was bitten on her lips and slipped it into his mouth with an S - shaped mouth and a funny grimace on her cute face.

Natsu covered his smirk behind the glass of beer and could not take his eyes off her.

Lucy began to chew and she made grimaces even more and Natsu bit his lip to not laugh out loud.

When Lucy had chewed clear the piece, she swallowed it and stuck her tongue out in a grimace that showed that she thought it was disgusting.

**- Bleah .. uurg!** She said and shook herself.

Lucy looked down at her plate again, and then click Natsus which was empty at his food.

**- You like it? **Asked Natsu amusing and gave a broad grin at her.

Lucy glared at him and crossed both her arms over her huge breasts and growled low.

**- Align yourself .. I'm on the warpath .. **, Warned she coldly and looked away.

Natsu grinned and rolled his eyes at her before he took her plate and placed it over his.

**- What are you doing? **, She exclaimed loudly and summoned an enormous attention to their table.

Natsu excuse all of his wife's behavior and got up from his chair.

Lucy looked at him and saw that he put on his jacket he had hung over the back of the chair and she saw that he was about to leave the restaurant.

Lucy hurried quickly on her feet and pulled on her leather jacket as she also had hung over her chair back and summoned the waiter.

Santio came towards them and Natsu asked for the bill.

Santio gave it to him and Natsu entered three hundred jewels still in it before he returned it to Santio and murmured: - **Keep the change.**

Santio nodded and disappeared, and Lucy pushed her chair and grabbed Natsus one arm and they walked out of the restaurant together.

* * *

**(A / N: aaw .. you are probably wondering what is what she ordered .. alright .. if you did not understand .. what I wrote I gave actually a big clue that it is easy to perceive what she ordered .. if you do not understood what it was .. you can find out it further down, so read on :))**

* * *

_**Calrinas Hotel Room 303**_

Lucy threw her leather jacket over their little hat rack them haved in the hall that belonged to their small hotel room and threw herself exhausted on the huge double bed which was in the big bedroom.

Natsu rolled his eyes at her behavior and took off his jacket at one of the hooks that clung under the parcel shelf, and went into the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator.

Lucy grimaced when she took off her leopard print stiletto shoes and moaned as her feet sighed out of relief to be free.

Natsu came into the bedroom and sat down beside her on the double bed and took a sip from his beer bottle.

Lucy asked him to help her with the zipper on her short dress that was in the back.

Lucy lifted her long blond hair so he could see better.

Natsu put down his beer bottle at one of the nightstands which stood on an opposite side of the double bed and reached for the zipper clasps, and started to pulling slowly and gently down it until it went any further.

He saw her creamy white skin for every inch as he pulled down the zipper and the desire in him woked up again.

He stroked her back and kissed her neck and he heard a low moan from her in response.

Lucy bowed her head to one side and gasped as she felt Natsus long tongue licking a straight line across her throat.

She also knew how one of his hands dug into her dress from behind and found her bra and began fondling her breasts outside of it.

Lucy gasped again and leaned back against his chest and sighed low.

Natsu caught up her lips and intertwined his fingers with her one hand and caressed her bare slim stomach inside the dress with his other hand.

Lucy smiled against his lips and kissed him back, before she squeezed her hand intertwined with his and closed her eyes.

Natsu smiled at her and kissed her neck again and then on her forehead and her cheek.

**- Honey ..**

Natsu kissed Lucy on the neck again, and murmured against her skin.

**- Mm .. ?**

Lucy gasped as she felt his lips on her Achilles heel she had on the neck, and answered him low.

**- I want a child.**

* * *

**TBC ...**

**DUN DUN DUN !**

**Hehe I am so evil !**

**Well .. guys .. what do you think ?**

**Funny ? Bad ? Stupid ? Worst ever? Super B ?**

**Review !**

**By the way .. She ordered Ox dick !**

**hahaha!**

**See you soon !**

**TheFireKey.**


	13. REQUEST CHAPTER II part 3 SpecialChap

**The Heat disire of the Fairytail**

**TheFireKey.**

**Part 3 ( I just have to .. I have a bad crappy end of the last update that's why).**

**I don't own Fairy Tail , only this story ..**

* * *

**Request Chapter number. II **

**- Did you say something Luce?**

Lucy stiffened and shook her head quickly with a false smile to face him.

**- Nah, you just imagining things .. **She said quickly and pushed him away from her.

Natsu was shock by her motion and looked at her with questions that danced in his onyx black eyes.

**- I'm tired, okay? **, She muttered sour and crept among the covers of the double bed without even saying good night to him.

Natsu was still completely stupid set of her mood swings and whispered into the air.

**- Good night Luce.**

* * *

It was not easy to understand Lucy, every time Natsu tried to become intimate with her and have fun together under the covers, she just snapped and gave out an icy aura around her and he backed off immediately, afraid to get rid of a bone or an arm.

She was so like Erza as she did that icy stare and frightened him tremendously.

_Did she not wanted him anymore? Was his dick not good enough for her anymore?_

_Why .._

Natsu rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed irritably out.

He sat in their hotel room on the double bed and had a glass of champagne in his other hand.

Lucy was shopping around and he had not even had the chance and ask if she wanted some company, before she have slammed the door shut behind her in his face.

_Not that he loved to run around and be a pack mule to carry all heard a thousand bags as she always came home with, but without spending time with his wife who has been weird lately._

Natsu sighed again and took a sip of his champagne, and also felt that something was vibrating in his pocket.

He put down the champagne glass on the nightstand next to him and fished out the mobile.

**- Yes? **He muttered.

**- Is this how you greet to your wife's best friend, huh?**

**- LEVI?**

Natsu was shocked to hear Lucy's best friend's voice. Not that he did not like her or so because he did, he liked her enormously as a friend.

_But why did Levi wanted to talk to him? It certainly applies Gajeel .. ,_ He thought, and nodded to himself.

**- Well .. Who do you think? Santa The Dragon?**

Natsu sighed and could not help but smile.

_The same fast tongue as Lucy .._

**- Ha ha Levi .. what do you want me?**

**- Well .. let me say this .. Mirajane looked into her crystal ball you know and saw you sitting alone with a glass of champagne and looked completely worn out .. skilled in the art .. Lucy has not wanted to open up to you yet?**

Natsu sat almost the drink in his throat and coughed several times.

**- WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN! **, Hosted Natsu between the attacks and trying to breathe.

**- Well .. you sound like you have not received anything in a while .. serious Natsu .. you seem to don't have got something on almost a month, am I not right?**

Natsu didn't answer. She hit the nail on the head right in that subject.

**- Your silence, it seems you have not received anything .. So .. can you tell me about what happened? You were like fire and water together 24/7.**

Natsu rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed.

**- I do not know Levi .. She .. it happened a few weeks ago ..**

**- Mhm .. Continue.**

Natsu sighed and told everything to his wife's best friend.

When he was finished with the story as he heard Levi smack of her tongue against her palate, and he waited eagerly awaiting her reply.

**- I think I never met a more sluggish dragon than you Natsu .. honestly .. The answer lies in what you told me .. But you .. I think you can do this, and LISTEN carefully now! As you will soon get her to spread her legs and you get yourself a pinch again.**

Natsu growled but kept up his swearing to call him a sluggish dragon, and instead spet his ears to listen to Levis plan.

* * *

Lucy walked down the street with at least fifty different bags with dozens of different clothes in.

_Fucking shit._

She was so angry and her mood was not the least happy, for that matter.

She hated to admit it, but she was really missed the sex they had have together.

She just felt how wet she got of the idea that Natsus cock would slide into her and she stopped a moan to escape her lips.

She made her left hand free from a few bags and grabbed the handle to the hotel door.

She was greeted by two stooges who bowed politely at her.

One of them pushed the elevator button while the other offered to carry her bags.

She shook her head and smiled at them both as a thank you.

The elevator until she stepped into it, and saw them bowing again before the elevator doors went again and the elevator began to move slowly upwards.

She stood still and watched the arrow that moved from _floor 2 to 3 .. to 4 .. to 5 ... to 6 .. _

_*ding!*_

Lucy jumped up and got out of the elevator and headed steps toward their hotel room door.

She put the key into the lock and twisted it until she used her one elbow to push down the handle so the door was opened.

She ripped the keys from the lock with her teeth and pushed herself in the hotel room's small hall and dropped her bags on the floor before she closed the door behind her.

She froze and could smell something that she could swear she never smelled before.

Her eyes widened when she saw all the thousand small scent candles were lit and cast shadows on the walls.

She climbed over her bags and followed the harmonic aroma that spread stronger, the farther into the room she came.

She saw the rose pentals in different colors serve as a road in front of her feet and spread forward.

She followed it with a beating heart and stopped at a small basket with her favorite candy - Polly - and took one and stuffed into her mouth.

She sucked on it and enjoy the chocolate that melted on her tongue and made foam ball that was hidden behind and chewed contentedly.

She continued to follow the path with rose petals on the floor and felt her pulse grow rapidly and uncontrollably in her chest.

_Was this Natsus works?_

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her stupid idea.

_Hey .. Her Natsu? Romantic? TSS .. she was certainly the queen of Magnolia then._

She continued to follow the path with rose petals and saw them stop outside their bedroom.

_Hnn .. What could he have in the thought?_

Lucy took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it down the minute the door and went up.

She saw nothing but little scent candles that were lit on the drawer and gave the small shadows of light in the room.

She gasped when she saw the bed.

_There was a huge pile of rose petals._

But what most got her to tears in the eyes of the little soul of the bed that was in the corner.

She put her hand to her lips and could not utter a word.

**- Do you like it ...?** Murmured a voice to her left ear and she shivered with pleasure.

_Natsu .._

His arms were around her waist and she let herself fall against his warm chest.

_**- So this was the reason why you do not want me to touch you .. you were afraid I did not wanted the same thing as you .. **_Whispered Natsu against her left ear and bit her loose in there.

Lucy could only gasp response, and her legs pulled up with pleasure.

**- Luce .. I love you .. and could give you the moon if I could .. and if you want a child .. I will fulfill the desire .. and I do not do it for you .. but for both of us.**

Lucy's eyes filled with tears of his warm words, and she turned as she met his gaze.

**- That's what I've been waiting to hear .. **She whispered and caught his lips with hers in a hungry kiss.

Natsu almost lost the balance of shock but quickly came to mind and threw his arms around her waist even further and responded to the kiss.

Two of them stumbled into the room and he pressed Lucy up against the wall.

Lucy beat her both legs around his waist and spread her lips to welcome his tongue.

Natsu could not help but smile at her lips, and he also parted his and their tongues met in an eager dance.

Lucy began to look blurry and she felt her body temperature rose in the second.

Natsu knew how hot he was and he took off his shirt open over his head and captured her lips with his again.

Lucy away loose a moan and Natsu could not help but smile back.

God what he had missed her little noises.

Lucy felt dizzy and crazy she became the more he tasted of her skin and she brought her fingers into his pink hair and pressed his head against her breast, in desperate response to want more.

Natsu unbuttoned her white blouse and also her black bra, before he began to fondle her two breasts tenderly.

Lucy leaned her head back and enjoyed the way his small fingers teased her nipples.

**- Luce ..** He growled low and she felt his hard cock press against her now wet womb.

She did not have to escape a new moan and began desperately to rub against his crotch.

Natsu growled again and caught her lips with his, while he kneaded her breasts growing.

**- Ah .. Naatsuu .. **, She moaned and closed her eyes when her head went even further back.

Natsu took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Lucy gasped and the grip on his hair, became more intense.

Her fingers dug into it and he shuddered with pleasure while he sucked the more greedily.

**- Aah Naatsu .. , **She moaned again, rubbing her still more against his hard groin.

Natsu dragon growl against her nipple and dropped it before he took care of her second and gave it the same treatment.

Lucy could not see clearly, her eyes became more and more blurred, and she did not care anymore if he is not caresses her down there.

_She needed him NOW!_

It was as if Natsu could read her body like a book , because he lifted her off the wall and stumbled toward their - rose pentals - filled bed and caught her lips with his in the same movement.

They both fell down on the double bed, with Lucy at the bottom.

Lucy gasped again when he released her lips and kissed her hungrily on her neck.

**- If you only knew how long I have been waiting Luce .. ,** Natsu whispered against her neck and she moaned in response.

**- Yes .. I also ..** She whispered before she moaned his name again.

Natsu unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down her slim stylish tanned legs and hooked though his one finger in her black thong while he captured her lips again.

**- Nnn ..**

Natsu pulled off her thong panty completely and letting it fall to the floor behind him and took his free hand to her wet vagina.

Lucy gasped when one of his fingers slid into her and teased her clit.

Lucy's hands moved quickly to his jeans and she undid the button with fumbling fingers and pulled down the fly shortly there after.

She backed up against the bed and saw Natsu followed her, while his jeans slid off his hips and legs and fell to the floor.

Natsu caressed her with two fingers now, and she was becoming desperate crazy.

**- Naatsu Noo don't tutch me .. there .. nnn..**

Lucy stroked him over the bump that was hidden behind his white briefs and heard him draw a breath, wheezing established between his clenched teeth.

**- Luu .. **began Natsu but dragon growl when her hand grabbed his cock gently.

Lucy pulled off his underpants and smiled a smile when she saw how it arose and was swollen against his abs.

The veins seemed really and she could swear that they bolted in pace.

Natsu clenched his teeth tightly when Lucy gave her the one hand fingers touching one of his veins.

_Hell .. she played with him._

Natsu dragon growl again and his two fingers increased to four and slid them into her pussy and she moaned again and grabbed his dick hard.

Natsu growled again and increased his fingers moving teasingly against her pussy walls and Lucy drew a trembling breath.

**- Ah Natsu ..** She gasped, and she began slowly jacking off him.

Lucy knew how close she was to an orgasm as she tried masturbating with her fingers but he batted playfully away her hand and brought down his head against her pussy.

Lucy widened her eyes and couldn't stop him until she squeaks to loud and felt his tongue playing into her pussy.

**- Aaah God Naaat...!**

Natsu increased his tongue motion, fingering her clit in the same movement.

He could feel her inner walls pressed up against his tongue and he knew she was close to an orgasm at any time.

He increased his tongue even more and brought it as far as he could.

**- Naaatssu .. aah Naaats .. !** She could not finish the sentence before she threw her head back and bent her back in the same second and shouted out his name before she fell back against the bed and gasped out loud with the sweat of her brow.

Natsu pulled out his tongue and licked around his lips and looked at her with his tooth grin.

**- Was it good?**

Lucy pointed out one of her hand across her sweaty brow and gasped loud while her heart was beating uncontrollably in her breast.

**- Y..e..ss, ** She gasped out between the intervals.

Natsu smiled wider and did not react until he fell backwards and started to feel something hot and harsh move against his glans.

He looked down and he grabbed bed sheet under him with clenched fists and gritted my teeth to keep dragon growl loudly.

Lucy strive smooth tongue circulated over his swollen cock head and her eyes were fixed on him.

**- Now it's your turn .. ,** She growled and took his cock deep into her mouth.

Natsu away loose a dark groan and his grip on the bed sheet hardened.

**- Comfortable?** Purred Lucy and Natsu could only nod until a new roar away loose his lips.

Lucy smiled and took his cock all in and sucked hard and greedy before she released it and swallowed before she started again and held a little longer this time.

Natsu stared at the ceiling unable to even move, his cock was in the heaven right now.

_Her mouth .. her tongue .. her breathing .. her saliva .. god .. everything was like heaven for him right now._

He loved her little "_mmm_" and the sound of when her mouth released his cock with a plop.

She started to massage his balls and it was then his control become uncontrolled.

His grip on the sheet, his knuckles to whiten and his dragon scream her name and felt his balls emptied themselves and also how his cock was more comfortable when the pressure is relieved.

He swallowed hard and looked down at Lucy as she licked her lips and smiled at him.

_Natsu could not hold back anymore._

He grabbed both her wrists and made her sit on his lap.

Lucy came with his will and screamed in delight when his still hard cock slid into her wet pussy and she noticed how her hips began to move, before she even had time to notice it.

She sat facing him and her both hands rested on his broad shoulders.

Her eyes were locked on his and the only thing they heard was their heavy breathing, the bed's protests, their groaning, and two hearts that beat in rhythm.

* * *

**Lala ... Lala .. Lala ..**

**Aw .. I'm so mean ..**

**I am to tired to write their lemon scene .. sorry darlings ..**

**hehe .. so .. what do you think?**

**GOOD? BAD? SUPER G? CRAP?**

**REVIEW!**

**TheFireKey.**


End file.
